The Neon Moon
by Neonculr
Summary: Two new honor students arrive at Ouran, and everyone already knows them! Why, you ask? Well, they're the new hot topic to talk about! World famous teen models, of course! But as they get involved with the Host Club, some unexpected things come to the surface... (Pairing/romance in later chapters)
1. Chapter 1

"Ouran? Both of us?" I asked.

"Yeah, mom just gave us our uniforms. At least it's better than Lobelia Girls Academy." My identical twin sister said.

"You said it." I said, throwing the yellow dress at her. "Why do both of us get to go?" I asked.

"I pulled some strings and was able to retake the test. Because of your notes I tied with you, down to the smallest percent. They didn't want to choose one, so they just let us both in!"

"Sweet. I'm taking the boys uniform."

"Are you really doing this again? What if they mistake you for a boy like at the modeling agency?" My sister said, taking it out of my hands.

"So what? It's their fault if they can't tell." I said, taking it back. "We have about a week before school starts. We better prepare ourselves now." I said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." My sister said, putting down her lipstick.

It was the morning before school started, and I was frantically looking for my contacts. "Odette! Have you seen my contacts?" I yelled into the bathroom.

"No, why? You can't find them?" She asked, poking her head out the door.

"Dammit. I'll just wear my glasses." I said.

"Just borrow some of mine! Those glasses make you look dreadful."

"Your contacts don't work for me remember? You're the one with terrible vision."

"Hey! You can't see without them either!"

"We don't have time for this! I'll just wear my glasses and find my contacts later." I said, sticking the glasses on my face and picking up my bag.

"I'm coming!" Odette yelled, decked out in her yellow dress and makeup.

"Do you really need to wear so much makeup? You look fine without it."

"It's my job to have people look at me, so I must look perfect at all times!" She exclaimed.

"Tch." I twirled my hair up and put a hat over it, concealing the fact that it was there. If I let it down it would fall to my lower back.

My sister had applied makeup and done her hair, making it curlier than usual. She had on heels and I wore beat up tennis shoes.

I decided not to argue with her and headed out the door, listening to her scurry to catch up behind me.

"Since it's only November that means they haven't taken their finals yet, right?" Odette asked as we were walking.

"Finals are in December. The first ones, at least." I said.

"Do you think we'll be the only models at Ouran?" She asked.

"The only other models I know of go to Lobelia Girls Academy." I replied.

"Ugh, that means all the attention will fall on us." Odette groaned.

"Don't worry. If it gets to be too much, tell me. I'll protect you, just like I always have." I said.

"Thanks Jo." Odette said, smiling.

We got to Ouran a few minutes before school, and I already noticed a few heads turned our way. Odette and I sat down at a table, and I started looking through my backpack for my phone.

"My contacts!" I exclaimed. I shoved my glasses in my backpack and put my contacts in; blinking a few times to make sure they were in place. "I should just look in my backpack next time..." I told myself.

The bell rang and we went to our class, doing the introduction thing.

"Haha, this class must be jinxed. You're our second pair of identical twins." The teacher said as we sat down.

I looked around and saw a pair of twins on the opposite side of the room.

Weird...

After school Odette and I tried to study in the library, but all four were really noisy. We then looked for another place to study and found an empty music room.

"We could study in there." I said.

Odette nodded and I pulled open the door, rose petals flooding my vision.

"Welcome." A group of guys said, obviously rehearsed.

"What... is this place?" Odette asked.

I flicked a rose petal off of my shoulder, annoyed.

A tall blonde boy walked over to her and got unnecessarily close, saying, "It's the Host Club, where all of your dreams come true."

I grabbed Odette's arm and pulled her behind me, glaring at the guy at close range.

"Jo, don't..." Odette said.

"Come on, we'll study somewhere else." I said, still glaring at the guy. I turned my back and headed for the door, when someone spoke up.

"Who are they?" A childish voice asked.

"They're identical twins from our class." Two voices said.

Odette turned around and exclaimed, "Oh! It's the twins from class!"

"Wait, you guys know each other?" The blonde boy asked.

"Tch. Come on Odette, you have to study." I said, not turning around.

"Aww but Jo, this is our chance to make friends!" She said cheerfully.

"A Host Club isn't where people come to make friends, Odette. Now let's go." I said.

"But-"

"Fine. I'm leaving." I said, putting my hand on the doorknob.

"Wait for me!" Odette yelled. A few seconds later I heard a crash and turned around. She had knocked over a vase.

"Oh, you did it now." One of the twins said.

"We were going to sell that's vase at an auction for eighty thousand dollars." The other said.

"Tch. Nice goin sis." I mumbled.

"I'm sorry! I'm so, so sorry! I-I can fix it! I'll pay you back!" She exclaimed.

"Odette, we don't have eighty thousand dollars to spare. Were barely making it now. Could we pay you guys back in installments or something?" I asked, pulling Odette away from the glass.

"Wait, you can't afford it? Does that mean-?" A young looking boy asked.

"Yes, these are the two honor students that tied on the exam." A guy with glasses said.

"Honor students? _You two_ are the _honor students_!?" The blonde guy asked, getting too close for comfort again.

I put Odette behind me again and the glasses guy spoke up.

"Yes, and they are also the up and coming teen models everyone has been talking about."

"_No way_." The other twins said. "These two are Jo and Odette Daiski!?"

"Well, when I first saw them I thought they looked familiar." The blonde guy said, putting a hand on his chin.

"Tch. This is stupid." I mumbled. "We don't have time for this. The shoot is starting in half an hour."

"WHAT!? But, but Issei-" Odette started to say.

"Couldn't move up our time slot. That's why I wanted to go."

"I'm sorry... Because of me, we have this huge debt and now we're going to be late to the shoot... I'm sorry I always mess everything up and cause trouble for you... I'm sorry..." Odette said, tears gathering in her eyes.

"Odette, what are you talking about?" I asked.

She began to tremble as she said, "I've always caused trouble for you, ever since we were born. You always look after me and never have a chance to have fun for yourself. It's because of me you're stuck in modeling, even though you didn't want to do it. I'm sorry I've been so selfish... I never thought about how you've felt and always done things for myself. I'm sorry all I ever think about is how to make myself look pretty, even though you have real problems." Tears dropped down her face and onto the floor. "I... I'm sorry!" She yelled, running out of the room.

"Odette! Wait!" I yelled, chasing after her.

I ran down a few hallways and ended up at a split. Which way would she go?

Flashback:

"Odette, it's this way." I said, pulling her in a maze.

"No! I don't want to go that way!" She said, pulling back.

"Why not?" I asked.

"If you go to the left too many times, your life will never go right!" She said with determination in her eyes.

We went her way, and ended up at a dead end.

"...Oh well. I'll still always go right, because I never want my life to go left!" She said, smiling.

End of flashback.

I clenched my fists, and ran right. I bolted up several flights of stairs, eventually reaching the roof.

I saw Odette on her knees, her purse a few feet away.

"Odette!" I exclaimed, getting on my knees in front of her. I grabbed her by the arms and asked, "Odette, when did you even start thinking like that?"

She sniffled a couple of times and said, "At our old school, people always talked about how I was helpless, and how you always got me out of tight fixes. People would talk about how you confronted Junpei for me about him cheating. It was then that I realized I always relied on you and always had you do things for me. I would always have you do things my way and we would fight when you didn't. I always worried about me, and never thought about your problems-"

"My problems are my problems." I said, cutting her off. "Listen to me. I don't _ever_ want you to think like that. I don't _ever_ want to hear you say you're a bother to me. You're my _sister_, so don't even dare think what you do causes me trouble. I'm _supposed_ to do things for you when you can't. You got over your problems, but you're still recovering from them. You're not strong enough to not rely on me yet. Until then, I want you to be as selfish as you want."

"But Jo, what about Da-"

"Shut up. Don't even bother to think about what's going on with me and him. My problems aren't as important as you, okay? I couldn't forgive myself if something happened to you because I was dealing with my problems."

"Are you sure that's okay? Are you sure you can just ignore it while I'm getting better? Next weekend-"

"I said shut up. You're more-"

"Just listen!" Odette yelled. She put her hands on my shoulders and said, "You're important to me too! You're more important to me than anything in the world! That's why I hate it when you say those things! I don't want you to get worse just so I can get better! Do you really think I'll recover when you're destroying yourself!?" Odette had tears falling from her face at a rapid pace, like her eyes were a waterfall.

"Odette..." I never thought about that... If Odette can't recover because of me... Will I be able to fix my own problems? Am I just making it worse for both of us? Have I really caused Odette this much pain? Is it because of me that she's crying?

...I... I made Odette cry... Even though it's my job to make her smile...

I've failed.

Something hot rolled down my cheek, snapping my out of my daze. "Odette..." My voice sounded... broken. "I... I'm sorry."

Odette's eyes widened and she said, "Jo... You... You're crying..."

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I'm so, so sorry..." I said, not even listening to her.

"No... You're not... Jo, tell me you're not!" She exclaimed.

"Odette... I failed."

"What?"

"I failed... My job, my purpose... I failed."

"Wake up!" Odette yelled, shaking my shoulders. "I don't want it to happen again!"

"..." I wrapped my arms around her, silencing her.

"...I don't want to lose you again." She said, hugging me back.

We sat a few moments, crying silently.

"Are you still here?" She asked.

"I promise you I'll fix it. I'll fix my problems so you'll never have to cry again. I promise." I said, hugging her tighter.

A few minutes later we stood up, and I called us in sick for the shoot.

"Come on; let's go talk to those guys about our debt." I said, holding out my hand.

She took it and smiled. "Yeah."

Just then I heard many footsteps, sounding like they were getting further and further away.

"Stay here." I said, letting go of Odette's hand and running through the doors. I hopped over the railing of the stairs and landed on the floor below in front a group of guys.

The exact same guys who were in the music room.

A smirk flashed across my face and they saw it. The twins stepped back along with the blonde guy, and the glasses guy pushed his glasses up nervously. The little kid hid behind an intimidating guy's leg. The guy himself seemed unphased.

"Hey there guys. I was just wondering if you saw some people running around down here. My sister and I were talking about some very _personal_ things, and I do hope nobody overheard." I said threateningly. I had no idea if I could look intimidating when I looked like I just had a mental breakdown... Which I almost did.

The twins pushed the blonde guy forward, and he laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Umm, no, of course not! We didn't see anyone around here." He said.

"Oh, okay." I said. "So it was you guys who were running away." I said simply, looking up at him out of the corner of my eye.

"What? Heh, why would you think that?" He asked, visibly nervous.

I took a few steps up the stairs and said, "Well, if you guys didn't see anybody around here that means you're the only ones here. And if you're the only ones here, that means you were the ones I heard running away." I said, smirking.

"Um, uh-"

I walked up the stairs through the group, not even looking back at them. I reached the top of the stairs and said, "My sister is the most important thing in the world to me. I'll be in the music room shortly to discuss her debt." I didn't even look behind me and kept walking up the stairs, back to the roof.

I pushed open the door and saw my sister picking up her purse.

I smiled and held out my hand. She smiled and took it, and we walked to the music room together.


	2. Chapter 2

I opened the door to the music room and I noticed all of the guys were tense. I smirked and led Odette into the room.

"My sister and I want to apologize for breaking your vase. We can pay you back in installments, or if you have any ideas were open for discussion." I said.

The guy with blonde hair sat in his chair and crossed his legs.

"You two shall be the dogs of the host club!" He said.

"Keep her out of it." I snapped.

"Jo." She said firmly, squeezing my hand.

I closed my eyes and furrowed my brow, thinking.

"Fine." I spat, defeated.

I grumbled as I picked up some teacups off of a table. I gently put them on the tray and began to wash them. I turned off the faucet and dried my hands, sighing.

Just then I noticed some activity outside the window. A girl was running and a guy was chasing her. He grabbed her arm and tugged her roughly, pulling his face close to hers. Didn't think anything of it until I noticed the girl was crying.

"Help!" I heard faintly.

I pushed open the window and jumped down, causing one girl in the club to scream.

I landed on the ground next to the two, and the guy looked at me.

"The hell? Where did you come from?" He asked.

"Let her go." I snarled.

"What's a pipsqueak like you gonna do?" He asked, smiling.

"Let. Her. Go." I repeated.

Flashback:

"I'm okay, I promise! I swear I just got hit in gym today, calm down!" Odette said as I asked about the large bruise on her face.

"...If you say so." I said, still skeptical.

Two weeks later, I walked in on something I wish I had known sooner.

Chihaya, Odette's boyfriend at the time, had just punched her. Hard.

As you can imagine, I went super crazy psycho and almost hospitalized him. Odette broke up with him, which I did for her because she was too scared.

Even though it turned out okay, I still can't stand it when I see a guy abusing a girl. It reminds me of Odette and how I should've acted sooner.

End of flashback.

"You should get outta here. You don't know what's goin on." The guy snarled, only holding onto the girl with one hand.

"Make me." I snarled.

The guy punched me with his free hand, and I smiled. I wiped my mouth off and said, "Thanks for hitting me first. Now, whatever I do is self defense."

I right hooked the guy in the jaw, causing him to let go of the girl. She fell back and scooted a few feet away, too afraid to run. I punched the guy a few more times, busting his lip and giving him a black eye. He punched me a couple of times, but each time he did I returned with five swings. Finally he ran away and I wiped my mouth, smiling.

I crouched down and offered the girl a handkerchief. "I'm sorry I intervened without knowing the story, but I heard you yell for help and had to do something." I put my hand out and helped her up. She tried to return my handkerchief, but I put a hand up and said, "Keep it. You need it more than I do."

She smiled, and I smiled too.

I looked up and saw a crowd at the windows in the host club. I laughed a little, and then sent the girl on her way. I waved to her, and then climbed back up to the window.

I was climbing through and said, "Sorry, but I had to help her."

"JO! What did I say about getting in fights!?" Odette screamed, running up to me.

"You can't even get mad! I was helping-" I began to say.

"You know better than anybody I can get mad." She said, grabbing my ear. "Now let's clean you up."

"Ow! Let go! I got punched there, let go! Ow!" I said as she tugged on my ear.

The crowd disbursed and after being bandaged I was called to tables. I explained about twelve times why I did it before the Host Club even closed.

The last girl left the room and I sighed.

"Jo! Look what you did to your uniform!" Odette yelled.

I looked down at the uniform and saw multiple tears along with dirt stains and a few blood blotches.

"What? I don't see anything wrong with it." I said.

"Don't give me that! Now I have to wash it as soon as we get home!"

"Do blood stains even come out?" I asked, looking at one.

"Not easily." Odette said, sighing.

"Geez, it's my first day and I've ruined my only uniform. That's a new record." I said jokingly.

"That's your only uniform?" Honey asked me.

"Aren't they? I only remember Mom sending us two." I said to Odette.

"And of course _you_ took the boys uniform." Odette said, crossing her arms.

"It's not like you'd wear it anyways!" I said.

"Whatever. If I wasn't your sister I'd think you were a boy."

I took off the uniforms jacket and said, "Who would think I was a boy? Look, I _clearly_ have boobs."

"Not really..." Odette said, smiling.

"Shut up Miss B Cup, yours are smaller than mine!" I said, trying not to laugh.

"At least I don't hide mine."

"It's not my fault these uniforms hide them."

We both stopped and burst out laughing. When we were younger we'd constantly banter, so now when we argued we'd end up laughing.

After taking a few deep breaths to calm myself down, I looked at the guys.

"Oh. Odette, they thought." I said.

"They thought? I told you this would happen!" She said, her motherly tone coming in.

"So what? It's not like it matters anyway." I replied, crossing my arms.

"It does matter! What if the gym teachers make you change in the boy's locker room?"

Color rose in my cheeks and I almost fainted. "...You're right. I definitely _don't_ want that to happen again."

"Again!?" Odette exclaimed.

"At the fashion agency, after I went to the bathroom, they took me to the guys changing room..." I said, my entire face turning red. As I looked at the ground.

"Oh, my god." Odette said, her cheeks flushed.

"I'm going to go talk to the administrators!" I exclaimed, running.

Well, I would've run if Tamaki hadn't curled up into a ball. I tripped over him and smacked my chin on the ground, causing my teeth to rattle.

"Ow..." I said, getting onto my knees and rubbing my chin.

"So we have _two_ girls in the Host Club." Kyouya said, pushing his glasses up.

"But, the Jo Daiski in the fashion magazines-!" Hikaru started to say.

"Is me, but mostly photo shopped." I said. "And what's wrong with this one?" I asked, referring to Tamaki.

"You broke him." Hikaru said.

'We aren't going to get along, are we?' I thought as I glared at him.

"Whatever." I said, putting my jacket back on.

Odette screamed and we all looked at her.

"Jo! JojojojojojojoJO!" She exclaimed, shoving her phone in my face.

I read the text and said, "No way."

"It's true! Issei just texted me about it!" She said, showing me another text.

"Wait, is Soji going to be there?" I asked.

"I... I don't know."

"Oh... Whatever, then. I'm going." I said.

"Really? Yay!"

"The owners VIP Party... I never thought we'd be invited." I said.

"Owners VIP Party? You aren't talking about the Annual Fashion Convention are you?" Kaoru asked.

"Yeah, why?" Odette replied.

"We go every year. All of us." Hikaru said sharply.

"Well then, I'll see you at the party!" I said happily. "C'mon Odette, let's go home and get ready!" I said, taking her hand and leaving.

I threw my backpack on my bed and opened the wardrobe, taking out the special ball gown intended for the party. Mom sent them to us.

It was already really late, so Odette and I went to bed. 

The next day we started getting ready for the party.

"What do you think you're doing!?" Odette exclaimed as I rolled up the bottom of my dress.

"What do you mean 'what am I doing'? Jordan Fukumi has to make an appearance at the party. Remember, I'm two models."

Odette sighed and said, "Let me get some fashionable accessories for you to wear…"

I stepped out of the limousine and held out a hand for Odette. She took it, and camera flashes enveloped Odette and I as we strutted down the red carpet.

"Jordan! Jordan! You and Odette are always together! Are you two a couple?" a reporter asked.

Odette and I looked at each other, and burst out laughing.

"Ha ha, can you believe it? Aha ha, ha ha ha! You and I, a couple? Aha ha ha!" I said, nearly dying.

Odette was laughing so hard she had tears in her eyes.

After another wave of camera flashes and reporters we made our way into the main hall.

"Look, everyone's over there!" Odette exclaimed.

"Great. But first, I need to get out of this monkey suit." I said, pulling her up the stairs.

We reached a secluded bathroom and Odette did my makeup and hair. I slipped out of the tux and put on my special heels, the ones that matched my dress.

"Whoa… is this actually me?" I asked, looking at myself in the mirror.

"Yeah. It's amazing what makeup and some hair tricks can do." Odette said, smiling.

"Alright! Now let's shock the world with Jordan Asaki's appearance!"

Odette laughed, and we headed towards the ballroom.

We reached the staircase, and all eyes turned to me. I swallowed hard and strong color rose in my cheeks, showing my embarrassment.

"C'mon, what happened to all that confidence in the bathroom?' Odette whispered.

I took a deep breath, and descended the staircase with her. It was like a movie; all eyes on us and whispers going around the room.

As I reached the bottom of the staircase a man approached me, holding out a hand. "May I have this dance?"

My eyes flicked upwards, and I nearly fainted.

_Soji_.

"S-Soji…" I choked out of fear. My body trembled slightly and I felt as if I were rooted to the spot, paralyzed by a predator hunting its prey.

He smirked, and a wave of fear sent chills down my spine.

"U-Um, I-I'm not particularly good at dancing, so I think I'll pass-!"

I turned to run away, but he grabbed my wrist and I froze.

He pulled me to his chest and said, "Just follow my lead."

I looked around for help, but by now everyone had left to find dance partners. I panicked and looked to my side, but Odette was nowhere in sight. Looks like I'm on my own.

"It'll be ten years next week." He whispered in my ear.

My eyes widened and I said, "S-Shut up."

"Why are you so scared of me even though it was my father that did it?" Soji asked. I could tell he was smirking.

"I said shut up!"

"Maybe if you went on a date with me you'd see I'm not that bad."

"Leave me alone already!" I screamed, pushing him away from me.

"Why do you hate me so much? I'm just trying to be nice to you." He said, smiling a face and sickening smile.

"Shut up! Every time I see your face I'm reminded of that day! Just leave me alone and get out of my life!"

"Dad told me about it. He said it was so fun seeing your frightened little face. Oh what I would give to see you so helpless."

"SHUT UP!" I yelled, my hands flying to cover my ears as I fell on my knees.

"Jordan!" Odette yelled, pushing through the ring of peopled that gathered with the Host Club behind her.

Soji began laughing and darkness filled the world around me, causing Odette to disappear as soon as she reached me. I squeezed my eyes shut, his laughter filling my ears.

"Stop… Stop… Stop…" I repeated, tears welling in my eyes.

I felt a pair of hands grab my arms and looked up.

I screamed. It was the face of Soji's father.

"Hey, calm down." He said calmly. His grip was so strong, I couldn't escape.

"Calm down? Don't tell me to calm down! You did it! How dare you tell me-!"

Soji's dad's face melted away and I saw Mori, along with the shocked faces of everyone in the room.

"M-Mori…" I whimpered.

"I knew you'd break." Soji said.

I gasped as what happened ten years ago flashed in front of my eyes, and everything faded away.

Every noise, every face, every strand of sanity.

"It's over." I said, seeing nothing but blackness.

No POV:

"Jordan! Jordan snap out of it!" Odette screamed, fearing her sister had actually lost it. "Please! You promised!" She yelled, tears leaking out of her eyes.

"Odette... I need to go home." Jo said, using her last bits of sanity to say so. She didn't know if she actually said it or if her sister could even hear her, but that's what she needed.

"Okay! Okay I'll take you home! Don't worry; you're going to be okay!" Odette yelled, saying this more for herself since she knew her sister couldn't hear her. "Guys, can you help me? I can't carry her or take care of her by myself."

"You got it!" Tamaki said, giving a thumbs up.

The rest of the club members nodded, knowing they'd have to help out anyways.

Two hours later...

Jo had been tossing and turning in bed, mumbling things only Odette understood. But even she couldn't know what was going on in her sister's mind. Everyone took turns watching over her, making sure she didn't do something rash.

It seemed as if she was sleeping, but no one could wake her up. Odette was too out of sorts to explain what was going on, but nobody dared to ask her in the first place.

Odette finally went to rest in the living room, since she couldn't sleep in the same room as her sister. A couple of the other members fell asleep too, dozing off in a chair or on the floor.

Mori was watching Jo at the moment. He basically volunteered at the ball to take care of her when he restrained her. He didn't know why he did it, but he blamed it on his will to protect people. He looked at her, and wondered about what she had said. What could've possibly happened to make her act like this?

Jo POV:

Hours, endless hours of memories tearing my sanity into bits and pieces. It was like a nightmare I couldn't wake up from, no matter how scary it got. Finally, the moment I feared most of all began to play. It all started on a city sidewalk, and ended with a smiling face looming over me.

I bolted upwards and gasped, taking a moment to realize what was going on. I was back at home, in my own bed. My breathing was heavy and my head was swimming, but the only thing I was focused on was the fact I was awake, and I was safe.

It took me a moment to realize my vision was clouded with tears. I looked up for a second, only to see Mori at my bedside.

"M-Mori? What are you doing here?" I asked, hoping my voice wouldn't break.

"You went crazy at the party, and we're helping Odette take care of you." He said.

"Everybody's here...?" I asked, looking at the door.

I felt myself start shaking and I could tell I would start sobbing soon.

"M-Mori? Is it okay if, if I hug you?" I asked, casting my face slightly downwards.

He furrowed his brow, confused.

"I need a shoulder to cry on..." I said, my voice breaking.

Mori's eyes widened slightly, and he moved closer to me. I put my head on his shoulder and hugged him, feeling the sobs swim around in my throat. He hugged me protectively, as if to say he would protect me from the world as I cried.

The first sob came, and then the next, and eventually I began to bawl like a child, clutching at his shirt as tears poured down my face.

Who knew that one day would change my life forever?


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N): Let me clear some things up. I had gotten confused with last names, so here's what's going on. Jo and Odette are identical twins, but they are shipped like Rin and Len. Jordan is the same person as Jo, but she models as two different people due to photoshop and makeup. The female model has the fake last name 'Asaki', which I fixed in the last chapter. If you are confused about anything else, please feel free to PM me or ask in a review or whatever. Sorry for the confusion!

Mori POV:

Jo had fallen asleep minutes ago, causing silence to settle in the room. It must be terrible, crying yourself to sleep. I could feel her heartbeat and her warmth on my skin, causing slight color in my cheeks.

She was taller than most girls, but she seemed so small in my arms. Like a fragile little doll that could shatter at any moment.

Her grip on my shirt tightened slightly and she whispered, "Don't let go..."

I squeezed her lightly as color rose in my cheeks. "I won't."

I was shocked at my own words. I pursed my lips as my cheeks deepened to a reddish color. I turned my gaze to the window, too embarrassed to look at her. This is strange. I want to do something to help her, and I want to be there for her. I want to protect her.

Stop it. You're thinking crazy thoughts. You just met her yesterday.

I furrowed my brow and went deep into thought, trying to think of what happened to make her act that way. It seemed difficult to figure her out. I've only known her since yesterday, and she's been acting strange the whole time. At first I mistook her for a boy, but after I found out she was a girl she seemed the same to me. I found it bizarre that she jumped out a window to interfere in something she had nothing to do with, but she thought ahead about what would happen if she didn't. She had a fight with her sister about something none of us can figure out, but the topic seemed really personal. At the party, that guy seemed to know how to push her buttons. He hardly said anything, but it was enough to make her act insane.

I can't put together her personality. She seems like a kind person, but other times she seems cold and heartless. She acts like nothing can hurt her, but she just cried herself to sleep. She does everything for her sister, like she's responsible for her. I can't tell what her motives are. She wouldn't put up with so much just out of the kindness in her heart.

Jo stirred a little and snapped me out of my thoughts. I looked down at her, and she rubbed her eyes.

"What time is it?" She asked sleepily.

My eyes glanced over at a clock and I said, "Two a.m."

"Oh..." She said, stretching. "Are you thirsty? You must be after taking care of me for so long." She asked, pulling the covers off of her.

I was suddenly aware of the dryness in the back of my throat and followed her out of the bedroom to the kitchen.

She tiptoed her way around the sleeping Host Club members and quietly took out two cups. "Is milk okay or do you want water?" She whispered.

"Milk's fine." I whispered back.

She poured two glasses and closed the fridge, heading over to me while holding the cups.

"Here." She said quietly, passing the cup to me.

I took it silently and took a sip, feeling the liquid clear the dryness of my throat.

My eyes looked over towards her, drinking her cup of milk. She set it quietly on the table and sighed.

"I feel bad..." She whispered, seemingly to herself.

I stayed quiet, not sure whether she was talking to me or not.

"I know I told Odette I'd work on getting better, but... When things like this happen it must be hard for her."

Her eyes moved over to me and she said, "Odette..." She stopped herself. She looked from me to her sleeping sister, sleeping soundly next to her on the couch. She sighed, and decided not to say what she was about to. "Never mind. Forget about it."

No POV:

Kaoru was awoken early in the morning by a light humming sound. At first he didn't really hear it, but as he awoke from his sleepiness he became more aware of it. The sweet scent of bacon and pancakes filled his nostrils as he shifted, trying to wake himself up. He opened his eyes slightly to see everyone else waking up, except for one of the girls. He couldn't tell which one it was.

He became more aware of the humming and turned to see one of the girls making breakfast. Again be couldn't tell which one it was, but at the moment it didn't matter. He was so entranced by her humming he didn't even think about the previous night's events.

As did no one else; for they too were entranced by the beautiful melody being hummed by the twin. They all sat and listened, none of them daring to make a sound.

"...and so as the night goes on, may the neon moon shine bright." The twin placed the last golden-brown pancake on the stack as her song finished, taught to her by the one she loved most.

As she clicked off the burner she sighed, a dark aura suddenly surrounding her. It seemed as if she was battling herself, different emotions fighting for their turn to show.

"Stop. Odette wouldn't want this. Calm down." She told herself.

The host club members flinched, suddenly realizing their situation. The pervious nights memories flooded back to them and they became frantic, wondering what to do and how to act.

Mori was the only one who hadn't flinched. He simply stood up and walked over to her.

"Do you want some help?" He asked calmly.

Jo flinched, not expecting anyone to be awake, but she smiled and asked for him to take the pancakes to the table.

The Host Club members took this as a sign to act naturally, and to forget about the previous night.

So they did.

Breakfast had been lively and full of smiles, along with banters of who got what and how much syrup one could have. Odette had woken up and acted normally, not wanting to make things awkward. Though there was a sense of awkwardness regarding the previous night, everyone tried best they could not to think about it.

"...um," Jo said, speaking up for the first time. The table became silent and she took a deep breath. "I'm sorry for what happened last night. I didn't mean for you guys to see that side of me..."

Silence.

"Don't worry about it!" Tamaki said, flashing a smile.

"Yeah! We're your friends, so we'll accept everything about you!" Honey said, smiling joyfully.

"You can tell is when you're ready." The twins said together.

With wide eyes the sisters looked at each other, and broke out in smiles knowing they had found true friends.

Jo POV:

The door closed and I sighed, looking at Odette. "Are you okay? You seem out of sorts."

"I'm fine. Just a little shook up from yesterday."

"Do you need to go to the doctors?"

"Nothing's going to happen. I went to the doctors last week and they said I was getting better."

"I can't be too careful. Remember what happened last time we were too careless?"

"That was four years ago. If I haven't relapsed again since then I don't think I will anytime soon."

"If you insist..." I said, leaning my head against the door. "This is crazy. We met these guys two days ago and they're talking like were best friends."

"It's like Caroline." Odette said, smiling.

"Do you still talk to her?"

"Yeah. We email each other every week."

"I hope we can trust these guys. For the first time in a long time I actually want to be friends with someone."

"Looks like we just have to wait and see."

"...yeah."

The month of November passed, nothing really eventful happening besides the VIP party. For Thanksgiving the Host Club dressed as Indians and pilgrims, telling tales about the old days.

December swept in like a blizzard, covering the ground in snow and freezing the trees bare. It was as if someone had flipped a switch.

I pulled my jacket tighter around me as we walked to school. It was December third, a Tuesday.

"Did you really need to wear mittens and a scarf? That's a bit extreme." I said, looking at my sister.

"When you have frostbite don't come crying to me." She said, putting her little collapsible umbrella in her pocket.

I jammed my hands in my pockets and sighed, watching my frozen breath swirl through the air.

We arrived at school and headed up the steps to the building. I noticed Odette was struggling a bit, so I stopped. "Are you okay?" I asked.

"Y-yeah, it's just that the cold is getting to me." She said, taking a second to breathe.

I stretched out my hand towards her and she took it. I noticed a few girls shrieking, but didn't bother acknowledging them. Only the host club members knew I was Jo Daiski, so everyone else thought I was Jordan Fukumi.

"H-hold on a second." Odette said, stopping again.

"Did you forget your medicine this morning?" I asked, worried.

"I ran out yesterday. I'm getting more after school, but..."

"Hold on." I said. I picked her up princess style and carried her up the remaining steps, catching the eyes of many. I sat her down on a bench and said, "Were running today in P.E. Are you sure you'll be okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." She said.

I put a hand to her forehead and exclaimed, "You will not be fine! You have a fever!"

"It's okay. I'll be okay."

"Odette, I think you should go home and rest today." I said. "I'll take care of you. Come on, let's go home."

"No. You can't miss school." She said. "Ugh... I feel lightheaded..."

I pulled out my phone and called Issei.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Jo. Sorry to bother you on your day off, but Odette has a high fever and won't let me skip school to take care of her. Do you know someone that can take care of her?"

"Why didn't you call me sooner? I'll take care of her. Where are you guys?" He asked.

"Were at Ouran."

"You took her to school like that!?"

"I didn't know she had a fever until just now!" I snapped.

"Okay, okay, sorry. I'll be there in a couple minutes. Bye."

"Bye."

Odette had fallen asleep on my shoulder and I hugged her, trying to keep her warm. Issei's car pulled up a few minutes later and he took her from me, driving off.

I sighed and started back up the steps just as the bell to get to class rang.

I called Odette after school and she told me to go to the Host Club for her, and to work hard. After heavy debating, I finally gave up and went.

I closed the door behind me and was met with the stony-faced Host Club.

"What's up?" I asked, straightening out my hat.

Kyouya showed me his laptop and I saw pictures on a social media site of Odette and I holding hands. There were also pictures of me carrying her and of us on the bench.

"Oh, that was this morning." I said.

"What were you doing?" Tamaki asked.

"What was I doing? I was helping her up the stairs and keeping her warm." I replied simply.

"That's not all it looks like." The twins said sternly.

"What are you implying?" I asked.

"Are you and Odette...?"

"...What? No! Uh, that would be so weird! Even if I was, it's not like you guys don't encourage incest." I said, pointing at the twins.

"It's different when it's real!" They exclaimed.

"I'm not doing anything with Odette! I'm just trying to help her!" I yelled, slamming my hands down on the table.

A shocked silence filled the room and I grew frustrated and irritated. "Odette..." I choked, debating whether to tell them or not. I got even more frustrated and tears filled my eyes, making me even more irritated. "Odette was born with a fragile body and a heart condition. She was hospital bound for four months after she was born, and they thought she wouldn't make it." Tears dripped from my eyes on to the table, and I squeezed them shut. "After a lot of operations she was released, but was in and out of the hospital until we were ten. She seemed like she was getting better, but four years ago she relapsed and almost died." I trembled for a few seconds and sobbed a couple of times, but I forced myself to continue. "This morning she couldn't make it up the stairs, so I held her hand to try and help. She still couldn't do it so I carried her, only to find out she had a fever." I clutched the table harder, my hands and body trembling. "I let her come to school with a fever... I didn't notice. I didn't notice she ran out of medicine. I didn't notice she dressed heavily to try and stay warm... She's sensitive to the cold, so I hugged her to try and keep her warm until Issei could take her home and take care of her. She would've gotten mad if I skipped school, but I should have taken care of her anyway... Now if she relapses it'll be my fault..."

I felt a hand on my shoulder and saw Mori. He didn't have any emotion on his face, but his eyes were telling me it would be alright.

Just then my phone rang and I wiped my eyes, pulling it out of my pocket. I looked at the caller ID, and my heart stopped. Issei.

I hurriedly answered the phone. "Hello!?"

"Jo, I need you to come to the hospital. Odette re-"

I didn't hear the rest of his sentence as the phone slipped from my hand.

"Odette... Relapsed..."

A fresh wave of tears streamed from my eyes, and all of us bolted from the room.

As soon as I reached the hospital Issei told me what had happened, and that Odette needed and emergency operation. It was risky, but it was the only way to save her.

Odette was wheeled to the operating room, and I sat down in a chair. I hugged my knees as tears continued to stream from my eyes. Mori wrapped his arm around my shoulder, and I started imagining thoughts I had never wished to think.

All I could imagine was the doctor coming out and saying there was nothing they could do. I imagined going home and being surrounded by her stuff. I imagined seeing mom's face as she heard the news. I imagined the funeral, and the newscasts. I imagined the excessive interviews, the constant reminder she wasn't here anymore.

I couldn't live without her. We supported each other. Without her, I don't think I could hold on anymore...

The doors to the operating room opened and the doctor walked through, his face covered by his mask.

"Odette..."

I buried my face in Mori's shoulder as I prepared for the worst.

"...should make a full recovery."

...What?

"She's okay?" I asked, shocked.

"Yes. We'll need to keep her for a few days to make sure, but I expect her to be back at school in time for finals."

"Is she going to be all better after this?" I asked, standing up.

"Though we debated the heart transplant, I don't think it will give her any problems. So yes, with enough time she'll be all better."

Everybody cheered as the doctor walked back through the doors. I crouched down and began to cry tears of relief, burying my face in my hands.

"Hey, no crying! You should be happy!" Kaoru said.

I looked up at him, and a huge smile erupted on my face as I laughed.

Odette... Is okay.


	4. Chapter 4

Odette was discharged from the hospital a week later, just in time to study for finals.

"Odette, what happened to you? You were gone for a whole week!" One person in class said.

"Sorry about that. My sister and I had to go on an overseas photo shoot." Odette replied with no indication she was lying.

"It must be hard on your guy's relationship to have different work schedules..." Another said.

"What relationship?" I asked.

"Huh? Aren't you two...?"

"You mean me, myself, and I? Yeah, me and myself get along really well, but me doesn't know I and myself are together. Poor me."

"Hey honor student! Let us borrow your notes for finals!" The Hitachiin twins yelled.

I pulled my backpack on to the desk and asked, "Which subjects do you want to study?"

"English and math."

I pulled the two notebooks out of my backpack and handed them to the twins. "Odette, you need to study too."

"Yeah yeah, I will." She said, typing away on her phone.

"Who are you texting?" I asked.

"Tamaki."

"What? Why?"

"I'm replying to the text he sent everyone."

I pulled out my phone and saw the message was about what our next theme would be.

"Hey Odette, we should make the next theme America!" I said.

"What?"

"Yeah! We could dress up in swimsuits and serve soda instead of tea!"

"Do they even have American soda here?"

"Mom just sent us a ton in the mail. Mountain Dew this time."

"Aw what!? Why didn't you tell me!?"

"Because you needed to study!"

"As if! You probably just wanted to drink all of it yourself!"

"They wouldn't let me bring you any in the hospital!"

"Suuure."

Just then the bell rang, and we all headed to the Host Club.

"I think the theme should be America." I said. "We can wear swimsuits and serve soda instead of tea. And we can bounce a beach ball around too."

"Sounds fun! We can have American cake too!" Honey exclaimed.

"But what are we going to do about Jo?" Hikaru asked, poking my chest.

I slapped his hand and said, "Rumors have it that Jo Daiski is going to have an independent photo shoot in Paris. So, why not replace Jo with the one and only Jordan Asaki?"

"Hold on, I'm confused. If you and Odette are identical, then why has nobody questioned why you look so much alike?" Kyoya asked.

"Idiot. Odette Daiski has brown eyes, and Jordan Asaki has green eyes. Also, makeup is a model's magic."

The guys all looked at each other, and I smiled.

"The Host Club opens in twenty minutes. Come on, Odette. We need to get Jordan Asaki ready!"

After nineteen minutes behind a curtain I had finally transformed in to Jordan Asaki. I had on several types of makeup to make my facial structures look different, and I had let my long locks down. Also, Odette and I were wearing bikinis.

We pulled open the curtain, and it seemed like the room had transformed. There were fake palm trees and beach balls, sand toys and even a barbecue pit!

Tamaki's jaw dropped to the floor and be started freaking out, telling us to cover up and that girls our age shouldn't show so much skin. When we refused and told him to calm down, he got mad and said that 'Daddy insists' that we cover up."

"Daddy...?" I repeated. "Yeah, dad would tell us to cover up..."

"Jo? Are you okay?" Odette asked, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"That was ten years ago, wasn't it? The last time we went to the beach..."

"Jo, you can't do this now!" Odette exclaimed, shaking my shoulders.

"After that we just ignored him and played volleyball." I said, smiling.

"Don't scare me like that!" Odette exclaimed, pouting.

"I got you, didn't I?" I said, laughing.

'Stop it. It's been ten years already. You can't let every little thing affect you. The longer you're like this, the more you hurt and worry Odette.' I told myself. 'Now time to commit!'

We opened the doors to the Host Club and were soon flooded with male guests, plus a few girls.

"I've got it!" I exclaimed.

"Got what?" Odette asked me.

"I know exactly what the Host Club is missing!"

"Huh?" The twins asked.

"We have the Princely Type, the Cool Type, the Boy Lolita, the Strong and Silent Type, the Little Devil Type, and the Natural! But, were missing the one type of guy that makes girls hearts melt!"

Just then a huge platform rose up and a girl pointed at me. "Yes! How could I have not realized it before?! This Host club is missing something!"

"Who is that!?" Odette asked.

"That's Renge. She became our manager while you were out sick." Kyoya said matter of factly.

"Then why don't I know her!?" I yelled.

"That's because you skipped out on club activities to do errands instead of being here."

Odette shot a glare at me and I grumbled hateful things under my breath.

"Anyway! The Host Club is missing that one special boy every girl has in her life, but is too afraid to confess to!" I yelled.

Renge pulled me up on to the platform and we locked arms.

"That one special boy every girl dies for!" Renge said.

"The Big Brotherly Type!" We yelled together.

"Big... Brotherly... Type...?" The twins repeated, confused.

"Yes! That one boy that everybody sees as a big brother! It breaks your heart when he says you're like a little sister, but you love the way he pats your head and the smile on his face when he says it!" Renge said.

Kyoya closed his notebook and pushed his glasses up. "While having a 'Big Brotherly Type' would most likely increase profits, I don't see a reason to go through all the trouble of finding and recruiting one. We might not even find one interested."

A sign saying 'Lazy' pointed at Kyoya but quickly disappeared when he looked at it.

The platform headed back down and I jumped off before it went underground. "Man, I had just thought I had a stroke of genius too." I said sulkily.

The topic of the 'Big Brotherly Type' was tossed around that week, but eventually discarded because Kyoya was too lazy to do it.

It was Friday just after the Host Club closed, and Issei burst through the doors. "Girls! The models for Cinderella Magazine's cover have cancelled!"

"What!? But it's two hours before the shoot!" Odette yelled.

"And if we can't make the cover of Cinderella we'll lose a golden opportunity..." I said, looking at Odette. "Wait! Guys, help us out!"

"Huh?"

"There are six of you, and we need six attractive guys for the shoot!" Odette said.

"Aah, a perfect opportunity for a man dripping-"

I slammed my hand in to Tamaki's face and said, "Shut up Tamaki. Our manager is here."

Approximately one hour later we were at Cinderella Magazine's photo set, and Odette was struggling to get into her clothes.

"Jo, I think my chest is too big for this!" She said, flustered.

"Never heard that before."

"Shut up Jo!"

"Either way, I hate clothes that have built in bras-"

Just then the door opened and Tamaki, along with the twins, stood on the other side of the door.

No POV:

There was a shocked two seconds of silence, and Odette screamed.

"You sorry sons of bitches are going to dine in hell!" Jo screamed, launching herself at them.

"AAH! Jo's so mad she directly cursed at us!" Tamaki screamed. The trio ran down the hall and Jo slammed the door, screaming, "I'll do more than just curse at you!" As the chased after them.

Odette struggled in to the dress and heard loud bangs and screams, causing the walls to shake. Jo was yelling at the three of them as her sister assumed she was pulverizing them.

"You dare try to sneak a peek at my sister!? You must want to die!" Jo screamed.

"No way! Daddy would never do that to his precious little girls!" Tamaki screamed.

"That's why you always knock when entering a lady's room!"

"You can't call yourself much of a lady..." The twins said together.

"You die first!" Jo said, laughing maniacally and unleashing all hell. The twins screamed and tried to run away, but it was hopeless. Fire erupted everywhere and she grew huge, grabbing the trio in her hands. Her eyes gleamed and she smiled with pointed teeth as all three drained of color.

Several high pitched screams and more loud bangs sounded, along with the sound of maniacal laughter.

The trio laid in a pile, eyes spinning and drained of color as a now normal Jo brushed off her hands.

Jo POV:

"What was all that noise just now?" Kyoya asked, coming out of a hallway along with Mori and Honey.

"Oh nothing. I just saw some _pests_ in the dressing room and exterminated them."

The trio flinched when they heard the word 'pests' and covered in a corner.

"Jo, did you really need to be that hard on them?" Odette asked, walking out of the dressing room.

Before anyone could see her Jo moved faster than a bullet and dragged Odette back to the dressing room.

"What do you think you're doing!? You're showing too much!"

"I am not! Quit acting like Mom!" Odette yelled.

"You are too! Look!"

Two seconds later Odette screamed and yelled, "Fix it! Fix it! God I can't believe I walked out like this!" Odette yelled.

"Now hold still..."

"W-wait, what are you doing? No! Jo don't! AAH!"

A few more loud bangs and crashes were heard along with Odette screaming, and you could hear Jo keep saying to keep still.

"Evil... Evil... Evil..." The twins said, cowering.

A couple seconds later Jo walked out with a smile on her face. "See Odette? If you would've stayed still it would've been done faster."

Odette walked out after her, looking perfectly normal without a single hair out of place. "Right. It just scared me when you pulled out the scalpel..."

"EVIL!"

"Ooh, did the _pests_ say something?" Jo asked, snapping a glare at them.

They all screamed and went back to cowering.

"That wasn't a scalpel, it was a silver pen. You were just paranoid because I went hell level." Jo said, crossing her arms.

"She has levels!?"

Jo ignored them and called for Issei.

"You called?" Issei said, appearing seemingly out of nowhere.

"I want those three to take on Project C before the shoot since the others bailed."

"Are you sure? We still have plenty of time and it's not a mandatory-"

"Trust me Issei, you won't find anyone else handsome enough as them in time, even if it was mandatory."

The three looked up hopefully and Tamaki was about to do a 'dripping with good looks' thing, but Jo smirked and her eyes glinted.

Issei grabbed the them by their collars and dragged them down the hallway as they screamed. He threw them in a room and slammed the door before they could escape.

"What's Project C?" Honey asked.

"You'll see."

"Those poor souls…" Odette remarked sympathetically.

"I'll be back in a few minutes. I need to assist with Project C." Jo said.

It was five minutes before the Cinderella shoot and Jo received some photos from Issei. "Bahahaha! Ahahaha! They did it! Haha! They actually did it! I'm gonna pee!"

Odette snatched the photos from Jo as she rolled on the floor and the three Host Club members remaining gathered around her.

The entire building jumped off the ground and shook with laughter, landing with a loud thunk and a pile of dust. The photos fell to the floor and Mori picked them up. He didn't get to see them the first time because he held up Honey.

His lips trembled for a couple of seconds, but then he erupted with laughter and joined everyone on the floor.

Jo POV:

Just then the three in the photos showed up with humiliation and anger on their faces. They saw the photos on the ground and the screen cracked, along with a sound affect of glass breaking. They all scrambled to pick up the photos, but I had saved the best one for last.

The photos before contained pictures of them with cat ears and collars on, along with suits, tails, and whiskers. The suits main color matched the ears, but the cuffs and edges of the collar were fuzzy. In these they were doing various catlike poses, such as lying on their back and playing with a dangle toy or rubbing up against things.

"W-Wait, where's the picture with Jo in it!?" Tamaki exclaimed. He had been so flustered he forgot to take his ears off.

I plucked the ears off of his head and put them on my own, the color matching my hair. I pulled the photo out of a hidden slot in my dress and said, "Here's the best one!"

Before Tamaki or the twins could take it from me, everyone else crowded around.

This time the building did a flip and as it erupted with laughter.

The final picture was a picture of me sitting in a pure white room. You could faintly see the lines of a square throne I was sitting on. Hikaru was on my left, holding on to my waist over the side of the throne with his knees on the ground. Tamaki was on the other side, holding my torso and bending slightly. Kaoru was also on my left, standing straight up with his left hand on my shoulder, and his right hand on my head. They were all glaring at each other, and I was smirking. In this picture I was also wearing ears, whiskers, and a tail.

"I could auction these photos on the school website." Kyoya said, writing in his little black book.

"Go ahead, but I'm keeping this one. It's always fun to blackmail people." I said.

"NO!"

The shoot started moments after. Odette was Cinderella, and had several other princess costumes on standby. Each of the Host Club members played a different prince, and I was Her Highness' butler.

"Alright! Fifteen minute break. Jordan Asaki's up next."

"Excuse me, Mistress. I have some business to attend to." I said, bowing to Odette.

"Of course." Odette said, bowing her head.

"What are you, an actor now?" the twins asked, irritated.

"No. I am simply on hell of a butler." (refrencerefrencerefrence) I said, bowing slightly to them.

"She's committed to each role." Odette said.

"Yes, for a Daiski butler that cannot do that much isn't worth his salt." (REFRENCEREFERENCEREFRENCE)

With that, I headed to the dressing room.

My makeup artist got to work, as did my hairdresser.

I looked in the mirror, and for the first time I couldn't recognize myself. "…Nice work. You've outdone yourselves."

I headed back out to the shoot and said, "Ready!" in my higher voice. When I was Jordan Asaki, I was nicer, bubblier, and more childlike.

After blinking several times, the twins erupted in laughter.

"Odette, why are they laughing at me? Do they think I'm ugly?" I asked, huge tears filling my eyes.

"No. They're just too used to Jo."

"So they do think I'm ugly! Waah!"

"Jordan, please don't! You'll ruin your pretty makeup!" the cameraman said.

"It's not pretty! I'm ugly! I shouldn't be a model! Waah!"

"What's wrong with her?" the twins asked, irritated.

"Idiots! Jordan is sensitive! Besides, Jo commits to her roles, I just told you that!" Odette said.

"Haha, it's been a long time since Odette yelled at anybody! You two must be really bad!" I giggled some more and started running around the set, pretending to be an airplane. "Honey! Come play with me!" I said, taking his hand and running around.

We finished the shoot in less than an hour, so I had extra time to play before the car came to pick us up. "Haha, you can't catch me!" I yelled. Honey and I had been playing tag.

"AAH! Rat! Rat!" Odette yelled, running and standing on top of a table.

"I got it!" I yelled, running after it.

"No! It'll bite you!"

I lunged after the rat and caught it, only to find it was a hamster. "Silly Odette! Carrot just got out again!"

Tamaki helped Odette down from the table and I ran over to the Staff Room door. I hurriedly put Carrot back in the cage and ran around like an airplane with Honey again.

"Miss Jordan, your clothes are ready."

"Ōkē!"

"Ōkē? What does that mean?" Honey asked.

"I almost forgot. Jordan speaks Japanese." Odette explained.

"You speak Japanese?" Kyoya asked me.

"Hai!"

"Come, Miss Jordan."

I giggled and ran like an airplane back to the dressing room.


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N): _Hi everybody! I'm starting to get busier with mid-terms and stuff coming up, so it might be awhile before I can upload again. I might just be being too cautious, but please don't be mad if it takes a little longer to upload chapter six. Peace!_

Odette fell asleep on the way home. Her head rested on my shoulder and I began to doze off, leaning my head against hers.

"You two are really close, aren't you?" Tamaki asked.

I almost forgot they were riding with us.

"You depend on each other. Just like we do." Hikaru said.

"I think I depend on her more than I should..."

"What do you mean? It seems like she's the one that depends on you." Kyoya said.

"It's funny you think that way. I'm only repaying her."

"Repaying her for what?" Kaoru asked.

"She does it without even thinking, which is what makes me want to do something even more..."

"What is she talking about?" Honey asked.

Before I could answer, I was asleep.

The next few weeks passed uneventfully. Nobody directly asked what I was talking about, and I had forgotten I said it at all.

The doors to the Host Club opened while I was making tea. I didn't even turn around.

A teacup smashed on the floor and Odette said, "Y-you..."

I hurriedly turned around, only to see Soji standing in the doorway.

"H-how...? How did you find me?" I asked, shaking.

"What kind of guy wouldn't want to know where his girlfriend goes to school?" He said, walking towards me.

"I'm not your girlfriend! Just leave me alone already!"

He stopped just in front of me and Odette started whispering to Mori.

"Odette. It's fine."

Her eyes grew wide and she stepped away.

I knew she was going to tell Mori to get him out of here. I need to do this myself.

"Why are you so mean to me? I just want to talk to you." He said, smiling that fake smile.

"Like hell you do."

"You don't believe me? What do you think I want to do?" He asked, putting a hand on my cheek.

Tamaki lunged at him, but Odette stopped him.

I stepped back from him and said, "You want to torment me. You want me to lose it... You want me to-"

He stepped closer to me and I tried to back up, but hit the counter I was making tea at.

"I wouldn't do that, because..." Soji placed his hand under my chin and tilted my head up, looking in to my tear-filled eyes. "I love you."

Everybody froze, and that evil smirk crossed Soji's face.

I threw my hands over my ears and screamed.

'I love you.'

'I love you.'

'I love you.'

I kept hearing Dad say it. Over and over again I heard his voice, saying those damned words over and over again.

Mori grabbed Soji by the collar and threw him out, having security take him off campus.

"Jo! Jo stop!" Odette yelled, running over to me.

I pushed past her, running out of the room to a secret place I had found awhile ago.

'It's okay. If I go there, I'll be fine.'

I hid in the dark crevice and took deep breaths, desperately trying not to let go of my sanity. I need to stay here. Without me, something might happen to Odette. I need to stay here and protect her.

I stood up and started walking back to the music room. As soon as I pushed open the door, Odette ran to me.

"Are you okay? Are you there? Do you need to-"

I hugged her mid-sentence, cutting her off. She shakily hugged me back as she started to cry.

"I was so scared... When you pushed me, I thought you were gone..."

That's right... I pushed her when I ran away. I hugged her tighter and I said, "I can't leave. Not yet."

After a few seconds I spoke up again.

"We need to tell them."

"Are you sure? Do you think you're ready for that? After what just happened-"

"I can do it. They have a right to know."

We all sat down and Odette held my hand as I got ready to tell the guys what happened.

"Ten years ago, my grandpa and my father were murdered in front of me. The gunman was Soji's father. I was only seven when it happened, and the experience damaged my mental state quite a bit. Until I was 11 I was titled as 'mentally ill', but after therapy and some other things the label had been repealed. After that, I dedicated myself to Odette's recovery. It's not like I wasn't before, but since I was better I focused on it more. Everything was getting better until we were 13. Odette relapsed, and my mental state wavered." I gripped Odette's hand tighter and my voice started breaking as I held back tears. "Ever since then I've been on the brink of insanity and Soji is making it his life's mission to push me over the edge... Each time he's getting closer and closer..." Tears dripped on to my lap and the table, and Odette looked at me in astonishment. "I'm on the edge..."

Mori got up off of the couch and did the unbelievable.

He hugged me.

I sat in shock for a few seconds, but slowly hugged him back and began to cry.

Odette cried too, and Tamaki held her.

The twins started to bawl, yelling about it being a sad story and Honey cried as he hugged Usa-chan.

I guess it is a sad story, huh? But... maybe these guys can put me back on solid ground.

I hugged Mori a little tighter. I keep letting my guard down in front of this guy. Wait a second; is he hugging me instead of Honey? Has he even directly talked to me before? Hold on, what am I even freaking out for? Why am I-

"Jo."

I snapped out of my daze and realized I was holding Mori really tightly.

I flinched away from him and said, "I-I'm sorry, I just..."

Odette placed her hand on my shoulder and asked, "Do you need to go home?"

"I think so..."

Odette called Issei, but as soon as he heard her voice he freaked out.

"Odette?! Is Jo okay!? Do I need to call the hospital!?"

"This is why he hasn't been promoted..." I said. I snatched the phone from Odette and said, "Issei, I need you to call a car for us and reschedule today's shoot."

"Reschedule the shoot!? How do you expect me to do that!? Today is the one and only day Devils-"

"Damnit Issei, just listen to me. If it's really that big of a deal I'll tough it out at the shoot but could you _please_ stop yelling and call a car for us?" I said.

"Jo, I don't think you should go to the shoot. I think you should go to the hospital-" Odette said.

"I don't need a damn hospital. Forget it, I'm walking. See you at the shoot Sis."

No POV:

Jo picked up her backpack and stormed out of the room, ignoring Odette and Issei.

"Oh, I hate when she gets like this." Odette said.

"Why did she snap at you?" Tamaki asked.

"She always gets like that after a break down. Over the years I realized that if she gets close to losing it, she'll get frustrated with herself and snap at everybody. If she sees something she'll get really scared, and afterwards she'll cry if it was really bad."

"Did she cry because she saw something?" Kaoru asked.

"No. Even I was surprised she cried. She always forces herself in front of people. You all must mean a lot to her. Before we met you all, she only cried in front of me." Odette smiled and said, "I'm glad we met you guys. I think you all can help her."

"Why did she freak out when Soji said he loved her?" Kyoya asked.

"Those were the last words my dad and grandpa said to her."

"It must suck when people confess to her." Hikaru said with a stupid smile on his face.

Everyone glared at him and Mori slapped him in the back of the head.

Meanwhile...

Jo sat on a swing in an empty park, wanting to be alone.

"I'm sorry Odette. I shouldn't have snapped at you." She said, wishing her sister was there.

"What good does sitting here do?" someone behind her said.

Jo POV:

I snapped my head around and almost passed out.

Soji.

"I see you're glad to see me. It made me so sad when your buddies kicked me out." He said as he walked towards me.

I reached in my pocket for y cell phone, when I realized I left it in the music room. I could run, but he's probably stronger and faster than me...

"It makes me so jealous that you hang out with so many guys without me. You need to be punished."

"Go away Soji." I snapped, trying to sound as brave as I could.

"Why are you being so cold? After I took the time to see you too."

"L-Leave me alone." Dammit! I stuttered!

A smile flashed across Soji's face and he said, "Come on, let's take a ride together." He grabbed my arm and started pulling me towards his car.

His grip isn't strong... I can get away from him! I began to struggle against his grip, when a realization dawned over me. I'm not at my strongest point. I'm damaged from my breakdown and now I'm stuck with fear. He was setting me up!

"Let go of me!" I screamed, thrashing in an attempt to get away from him.

No POV, in the music room:

"Did you hear that?" Odette asked, looking out the window.

"Odette! Mori! Somebody help me!" someone faintly screamed.

"Jo is in trouble!" she yelled, looking at the others for help.

"Let's go." Mori said, taking Honey's hand and running towards the scream.

'She called for me...' Mori thought. 'She actually called for me... I have to find her, and save her!'

Jo POV:

"You're breaking my heart. Why are you calling for help? There's nothing you should be scared of."

"Let go of me you sick freak! Odette! Mori! Anybody!" I screamed, struggling as much as I could.

"Shut up already! Nobody is coming to help you!" Soji yelled, yanking me towards him and covering my mouth.

I bit down hard on his finger and he let go of me, screaming in pain.

I fell back on the ground, tears filling my eyes as I yelled at him. "They have to come for me! They're my friends! They'd do anything to protect me, just like I would for them! Odette! I'm in the park! Hurry!"

"You damned brat! Dad should have killed you too!" Soji pulled out a knife and said, "If he can't finish the job, I will!"

"Takashi!" I screamed, throwing my hands up in front of my face.

Soji plunged the knife in to my side, causing me to scream louder than I thought I could. He thrashed it a couple more times, cutting up my arms and stomach plus a couple scratches on my face.

Suddenly I heard a grunt and Soji's weight was lifted off of me.

"Jo!" Odette screamed, keeling beside me.

I looked over to the side and saw Mori beating the living crap out of Soji, but before I could laugh I only spit up blood.

"You're gonna be okay! I promise! Somebody call the ambulance!"

"They're on the way!" Kyoya said, kneeling next to me.

I looked over and saw Tamaki blocking Honey's view, telling him it would be okay as he cried.

"Is Jo going to die?" he bawled.

"No Honey! Jo is going to be just fine! I promise!"

"Then why are you crying Ta-chan?" Honey asked as he wiped some tears from his eyes.

"T-too many tears... for one day." I choked out.

"Don't say anything! Just stay quiet, an ambulance will be here soon!" Odette said, tying to shush me.

Tamaki and Honey appeared on either side of me and I noticed everyone had tears in their eyes.

Why is everyone crying so much? It's just-

I tried to take a breath in, but felt a searing pain envelop my entire left lung. It hurt to breathe, and it felt like my lung was filling up with liquid. How big was that knife anyway? I tried to recall how big it was, and remembered it as one of those really sharp chopping knives used to slice vegetables and stuff. Does that mean he punctured my lung and now it's filling up with blood? I tried to readjust myself in a more comfortable position, and felt a large puddle of warm liquid under me. My eyes moved to look at it, and I felt sick to my stomach. This was almost straight out of my nightmares. I was lying in a pool of my own blood because of something Soji did. But this time, it was different. Odette and everybody else were here.

"Don't... kill him... Takashi..." I said, now struggling to breathe.

Mori moved away from a motionless Soji and ran over to me, kneeling at my side.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get here sooner..." He said, panting.

I noticed he had tears in his eyes too.

"Thank you... for coming." I said, starting to feel lightheaded.

"Don't you dare close your eyes!" Odette yelled, tears flowing down her cheeks.

I could hardly hear her. The sound of sirens seemed so far away. Everybody started to get blurry, and I felt so sleepy. The sound of their crying grew quieter and quieter, until it was almost nothing. The world around me grew smaller and darker, slowly growing more and more out of focus.

The last thing I felt was a warm hand on my cheek, and a few droplets of water drip on to my face. Then I was gone.

No POV:

The ambulance arrived seconds later, rushing Jo to the hospital. Police also arrived and took Soji in to custody, and also collected statements. Once the police allowed them to leave, the Host Club rushed to the hospital.

They found Odette crying in the waiting room, and Tamaki rushed to console her.

"She has two broken ribs, a collapsed lung, and massive blood loss. The doctors said she needed immediate surgery and they're operating now. They told me the lung suffered too much damage and needed to be replaced, and they also needed to stitch up her side. The nurse said operating was risky because of blood loss but it was the only way to make sure she would survive."

"What are her chances?" Mori asked.

"Less than fifty/fifty..."

"And they operated anyways!?"

"If they didn't she wouldn't be able to get enough oxygen and would have lost even more blood. It's the only way to save her..."

Odette began to cry even ore, so Tamaki hugged her to try and offer some comfort.

After explaining to Issei what happened, he completely freaked out and hung up the phone. About half an hour later he showed up at the hospital.

Hours later the 'operating' light flicked off and the doctor walked out.

"We have successfully replaced the damaged lung. Unfortunately she has fallen in to a coma, so we may have to keep her even longer if she does not wake up soon."

"Thank god she's okay..." Odette said, leaning against Tamaki.

Two weeks passed, and Jo still hadn't woken up from her coma. Odette had been skipping club activities to visit her sister and to avoid the press, while Mori constantly beat himself up. He told himself if he had gotten there sooner he could've saved her, and if she died it was his fault.

So today everybody decided to go and visit her, in hopes she would sense them there and wake up.

Everyone took turns visiting Jo, since only two people could be in the room at a time.

Mori was the last to go. He sat next to Odette, who had fallen asleep in her chair. He gently took Jo's hand, gazing at her. She had bandages on her face and arms, and it hurt his heart to see them.

He didn't say anything. He just held her hand and hoped she knew he was there. Mori stayed in the room for about half an hour, wondering what he could and should say.

"Mori? What time is it?" Odette asked, stretching.

"Five o'clock." He said simply.

Just then a loud, single beep stopped them in their tracks.

She had no pulse.

Doctors rushed into the room and the pair was ushered to the waiting room. Odette was crying uncontrollably and Mori had his fists clenched tight.

Five minutes later the doctor said, "There was nothing we could do."

There was a moment of silence, and everyone started to cry.

Just then a nurse burst through the door screaming, "There's a pulse! She's breathing!"

The doctor ran through the door to her room along with everyone else, staring at her in disbelief.

Jo sat up and took the oxygen mask off, looking at them with a smile on her face tears in her eyes.

"I'm okay."


	6. Chapter 6

Odette was taken out of the room after breaking down in tears, somehow having more in her. Nurses ushered everyone else out, leaving Jo with just a couple of doctors.

About half an hour later the doctors and nurses filed out of her room.

"Miss Daiski, Jordan would like to see you." One of the doctors said before leaving.

Odette wiped her face and headed through the door.

Jo POV:

"You wanted to see me?"

"...I talked to Jesus. God too." I said, looking out the window.

"What did they say?" Odette asked, walking to my bedside.

"Jesus told me I wasn't ready to go to heaven. Then God told me that I have a tough road ahead of me." I sighed and said, "He said he believes in me, but I don't know if I believe in myself."

Odette put her hand over mine and said, "I believe in you."

Just then the door swung open and someone said, "So do we."

I turned my head to see the twins.

"Me too." Tamaki said, shoving the twins aside and taking the spotlight.

"As do I." Kyoya said, causing the screen to slide over and hit Tamaki out of frame.

"And we do too!" Honey said, jumping on Mori.

"Yeah." Mori replied. But, it wasn't in his usual tone. He was smiling, and his voice sounded... Kind, caring.

I looked at everyone's faces as tears brimmed my eyes. "Thank you... everyone."

About a week later I was still in the hospital. Odette came to visit me after school, but today she was strangely quiet.

After about twenty minutes, I finally asked what was bugging her.

"I realized something." She said, staring out the window as she rested her chin on her palm.

"You did?" I asked, tilting my head slightly.

"You called for him instead of me."

"What are you talking about?"

Odette dropped her hand in her lap and sighed. "When Soji charged at you, you called for him. And you called him by his first name."

"I did?" I asked as I put a hand to my chin.

'_Takashi!_' _I screamed, throwing my hands up in front of my face._

'_Don't... kill him... Takashi..._'

"I did... Odette, I-"

"It's okay. You don't need to worry about me anymore..."

Don't worry? But, it's my job to worry! Even if you're all better, that doesn't mean I can stop being your protector. Without each other, we would be lost. So now, because I want to take steps towards another person, where does that leave Odette?

"...because there's someone I like too."

Huh?

"Huh?"

"I realized just recently I liked him, but-"

"Odette's got a boyfriend! Odette's got a boyfriend! Odette's got a-"

"He's not my boyfriend!"

"Aah, but you want him to be!"

"Shut up Jo!"

"_Shut up Jo_!" I said in a mockingly high voice. "You were about to say it again, weren't you?"

"I'm going to slap you! Shut up Jo!"

"_Shut up Jo_!"

Odette couldn't speak anymore due to a fit of laughter, so I started laughing too.

A couple days later I was writing when a nurse came in. "You have visitors."

"Visitors?" Did Odette bring someone along or did they just come with her? Wait, she told me she wouldn't be visiting today, and nobody would come without her. "Let them in."

The nurse left the room and I pulled on my baseball cap, hiding my hair in it. I pulled the blanket up over my chest, hoping it covered up enough.

The nurse came back with someone unexpected.

"Devils? What are you doing here? I thought you all went back to America." I said.

"And not even visit our friend? Were not that cold..." The leader, Syusuke Arata, said.

"Who would do that?" The drummer, Horuka Junpei, asked.

"So Jo, a lot has been released to the media. Things are going to get hectic." Sa Genji, the bassist said to me.

"Tell me about it. I've already done six webcam interviews with TV shows and the news. Not to mention the mail. Odette says she gets loads of it every day. I just wish she wouldn't try to carry it all herself..." I said, closing my laptop.

"I saw one of those. You skyped with Ellen and Odette was with you." Junpei said, relaxing in to his seat.

"I remember that. Odette freaked out and tried to speak English with her. It amazes me how it reached America." I said, laughing.

"You _are_ a world famous model after all. Almost everybody knows your name." Arata remarked.

"Yeah. We should be able to afford Ouran next year if things go the way they are. Since we got a shoot with Cinderella, new opportunities are opening up to us. Odette's dream will come true." I looked out the window and heard Genji say something.

"You really love her, don't you?"

"More than anything. She's the only family I have." I looked down at the floor. "Never mind that. You've made well for yourself Genji."

"Aah, so you finally remembered."

"I never forgot. Who would forget their enemy's step-son and attacker's step-brother?" I said, not looking at him.

The two other band members snapped their heads in his direction.

"I'm still surprised he tried to kill you. I thought he just wanted to drive you insane."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

I pulled the ball cap off of my head and stood up, standing in front of him. "Why did you come here?"

"I just came to visit an old friend. Unlike Soji, I actually do care about you."

"Wait a second, Jo is a girl?" Junpei and Arata asked.

After a brief explanation and some tense words between Genji and me, they all left and bid me farewell.

Once the door shut, I sighed deeply and moved over to the window. I gazed out of it longingly, wanting to be out of this hospital. I couldn't do anything here.

"I hope Odette is having enough fun for the both of us…"

Meanwhile, in the limo heading back from the Ootori's indoor tropical paradise:

Odette had fallen asleep soon after the car had picked them up. She had spent the entire day running around, stuck between serving the customers, substituting for Jo, and being drug around by everyone else.

"She sure falls asleep a lot." Honey said, lightly poking Odette's cheek.

"You have to remember what Jo said; she's still fragile. Just because she had a heart transplant doesn't mean she's all better." Tamaki said, looking at her. She had rested her head on his shoulder a she was dozing off. "Anyone would be tired after all she did today."

"I think she was trying hard to make up for Jo." Hikaru said, turning his head to face the window.

Mori slouched in his seat and Honey patted his head.

"We're here." Kyoya said.

"I'll take her up. It'll just be a minute." Tamaki said, opening the door.

He took Odette in his arms and took her inside the house. Tamaki placed her on the couch and put a blanket over her so she wouldn't get cold.

The horn honked for him downstairs and he headed for the door, but he paused. He pecked Odette on the forehead and exited hurriedly, but not before checking to make sure the door was locked behind him.

A small smile formed on both of their faces. Tamaki climbed in to the car, and Odette pulled the blanket tighter around her.

"Goofball." She whispered.

Back at the hospital:

The lights clicked off and the nurses left, signaling 'lights out.' Once the hallways were empty, I crawled out of bed and pulled a chair up to the window. I unlocked it and pulled it open, feeling the cool, fresh air hit my face.

I wonder what it's like without me at the club. Are they sad? Are they trying too hard? There's so many ways they can react.

"Don't worry guys. I'll be back soon." I said, looking at the clock tower.

Four days later I was released, and boy was I happy. Odette and the guys had left two days prior on a trip. Because of that, none of them knew I had been released. Of course I had called and texted, but their phones were either out of range or off.

I walked through the front door of our apartment and almost fell over. The place was filthy, with clothes, makeup, and plates everywhere. The carpets were covered in food wrappers and dirty socks, the counters had plates and store bought food containers on them, and the sink was filled with almost molded plates and cups.

The bathroom had makeup in the sink and smudges on the mirror, along with a dirty floor. There were used and unused contacts everywhere, on the sink and the floor.

Our room had clothes strewn everywhere, with earrings and other accessories in the oddest places. My stuff was mixed with hers, and the closet was an abyss of shoes and handbags.

"I knew this would happen…" I said, sighing as I rolled up my sleeves. "But I didn't think it'd be this bad." I tied up my hair and put on an apron, preparing for the gruesome task ahead. I armed myself with rubber gloves and various cleaning utensils, plus my strongest cleaning spray (which were also misplaced).

It's time for war.

I spent the next six hours putting things away and reorganizing. I put every piece of jewelry back in their respective boxes, and put each article of clothing in the right drawer or closet. I spent two hours going through the closet, organizing the handbags and matching every shoe, then putting them away.

Next, I spent an hour collecting all of the makeup and putting it away, organizing it by type. I also disposed of all the contacts, and put the unopened ones away.

I spent three and a half hours collecting and washing all of the dishes. After that I put them away and picked up all of the store bought food wrappers/containers.

Then, I set out to clean.

I scrubbed the counters, the floors, the sinks, and the bathtub/shower. I vacuumed all the carpets, wiped all the windows/mirrors, and wiped down all the tables. After vacuuming under the cushions and dusting from top to bottom, I was almost done.

I took out the garbage and bagged up all our clothes/shoes that were too small. I took those to a donation center. On the way home I went grocery shopping and restocked the fridge.

After closing the fridge door, I went to the bedroom and changed the sheets.

Then I realized I still had a ton of laundry to do.

I sighed heavily and got to work.

Twelve loads of laundry and six naps later…

I placed the last pair of freshly folded jeans in the drawer and collapsed on to my bed. Before I could even change my clothes, I passed out after more than 24 hours of straight cleaning, despite a few naps.

I woke up to the sound of someone fiddling with the doorknob. I pulled the baseball bat out from under my bed and crept in to the living room. Muffled voices could be heard behind the door, and I could tell they were whispering.

*_click_*

My fingers gripped the baseball bat tighter and the door flew open.

I swung the bat, but stopped when I saw Odette's face. The bat was centimeters from her face, which drained of color.

"Geez Odette, what took you forever to get the door open? You have a key." I said, turning around and tossing the bat on to the couch.

"Jo!" she screamed, jumping on my back.

I wasn't expecting it, so I lost my balance and fell over.

The guys rushed in and pried Odette off of me. Well, tried to.

"Odette, you're hurting me." I said with my face squished on the carpet.

She jumped off of me and started blubbering; saying she was sorry and asking questions nobody could understand.

"Ow…" I said, holding my side as I got up. I took some painkillers out of the medicine cabinet and took them, trying to forget the pain in my side. "I know I got stabbed and had surgery and all but I didn't expect it to hurt this much…"

"When did you get out of the hospital?" The twins asked. 

"Friday. I got home and the place was filthy. Now that I think about it, I haven't eaten since-" My stomach interrupted me and growled loudly, as if it was on cue. "Are you all hungry? I'll make some food." I said, heading to the kitchen.

"There isn't any food in the fridge…" Odette said, calming down from her freak out.

"I restocked yesterday. How does breakfast for dinner sound?"

"Oh, I want bacon!"

"Odette, you don't like Japanese bacon." I said, pulling out several pots and pans.

"But I haven't had bacon since we came here!" Odette pouted. "I want _real_ bacon and eggs too."

"Are you all ok with an American breakfast?" I asked.

"I don't see a problem with it."

"I need to go out again, then. I'll see you all soon." I said, grabbing my wallet.

"Where are you going?" Odette asked.

"I know a guy who owns an American style restaurant. I can see if he has any bacon. Be good, and don't get the house dirty again." I said as I closed the door behind me.

I straightened out my shirt and headed to the restaurant.

In the house:

"Aah! What was I thinking!? I knew she was hurt but I jumped on her anyways!" Odette yelled, being overdramatic.

"Odette, calm down. Jo is fine." Tamaki said, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"You know it's not your fault, Mori-senpai." Kaoru said.

Odette and Tamaki looked to see Mori sitting on the couch with his head in his hands.

"Yeah, it was that mean guy's fault." Honey contributed.

"But it is my fault. If I had gotten there sooner, I could have protected her and she would be okay." Mori said, not moving.

"It's not just your fault. If any of us had gotten there sooner, maybe we could have stopped it." Odette said.

"But she called for _me_. When she screamed my name, it became my job to protect her."

"She did do that, didn't she?" Hikaru said.

"About that…" Odette said, turning away slightly. Everyone looked at her, and she started talking. "I talked to her about it. She didn't even realize what she did… Mori, I need you to take care of her for me. Once she starts taking these first steps, I can't help her anymore."

"What does that mean?" Honey asked.

Odette kneeled down and said, "Jo is starting to realize it's not just us in this world."

Hikaru and Kaoru gave each other sideways glances, and then turned their attention back to Odette.

"I realized it a long time ago, but Jo… She's different. She's not used to having people to reach out to. I was the only one there for her. She protected me because she knew I would never leave her. In her world, that's what protected her sanity."

"Does that mean Jo is sad and lonely inside?" Honey asked.

"It does. But she's a really good actress." Odette stood up and said, "She's reaching out to someone for the first time. So please, I need you to be there for her."

Mori nodded his head, and Tamaki took hold of Odette's hand.


	7. Chapter 7

"Jo has been gone a long time." Kyoya said, pushing up his glasses.

"Let's go get her! Something could be wrong with her!" The twins yelled, running towards the door. Honey dragged Mori along, and Kyoya laughed as he closed the door behind him.

Silence settled in the room, and the only two remaining were still holding hands.

"Do you want to look for her?" Odette asked.

Tamaki squeezed her hand and said, "No… I just want to stay like this."

Odette blushed. She had been wondering for some time, but now… she was certain.

After telling herself multiple times, she finally turned around and hugged him.

Tamaki was tense for a few seconds, but he relaxed and hugged her back. He gently cupped her face, and pulled her towards him.

A few seconds later I opened the door, and the shopping bag slipped from my shoulder to the floor.

Odette pulled back and looked at me. Her eyes grew wide, but before she could say anything, I smiled.

"I see. Keep it clean." Then, I closed the door behind me, leaving the shopping bag on the floor.

I walked to a nearby park and sat down on a swing. 'If this had happened two months ago, something _way_ different would have happened.' I thought to myself. I laughed as I thought about it.

"…" _I stared in silence for a few seconds, and Tamaki looked at me._

_He smiled with pointed teeth, looking triumphant._

_I began to laugh evilly, and he turned from a victorious demon to a scared puppy. "When people touch my Odette, they ask for entrance to HELL!" I yelled, jumping at him. I went beyond hell level and pulverized him, and his screams for mercy were like music to my ears._

_The apartment did back flips and summersaults as I beat the living gunk out of him. He lay in a distorted pile in the corner and my Princess Odette hugged her knight in shining armor, telling me that she was so glad I came to rescue her from the demon dragon._

In reality she would've scolded me, but I liked my version better.

Either way, I already accepted it. I knew Odette would find someone she loved one day, and naturally she'd want to be with them. But… where does that leave me?

Just then Mori came to mind.

"Takashi…"

Does this mean what I think it does?

"Jo!" Someone yelled.

But I already accepted it… I smiled at her and closed the door… now whatever she does, she thinks I'm okay with it. I knew that one day, she'd leave me and be with the one that she loves, but… What am I going to do without her? What am I going to do in a few years when she has enough money to move out, or when she wants to move in with Tamaki? What am I supposed to do when I'm all alone? What if I'm still near the cliff when she leaves? Without someone to help me up, what choice do I have but to fall?

"Are you okay?"

I looked up, and saw Mori. His hands were on my shoulders, and he looked really concerned.

"Why are you crying?" He asked gently.

I suddenly noticed the heavy tears in my eyes, threatening to spill. "…I'm not okay."

Mori hugged me and said, "Don't worry. I'm here."

"Takashi…" I gripped his shirt tighter and began to cry. Geez, I cry in front of this guy a lot.

…But I'm okay with that.

"…What happened?" Mori asked awhile after I stopped crying.

"I realized Odette is going to leave eventually. What am I going to do when I'm alone? If I'm alone, I'll almost certainly fall off the cliff and plunge into insanity."

"I won't let that happen. I promise." A few minutes later, Mori asked, "You're freezing. Why did you leave without a jacket?"

"I didn't think I'd be out for so long." I said, snuggling closer to him.

"Here, take my jacket. It's warm." He said, starting to let go of me.

"But then you'll be cold…" I said.

"Don't worry about me. You're more important right now."

Mori placed his jacket around my shoulders and I instantly felt warmer, and sleepier. I looked at him, and saw he had goose bumps.

"You're cold." I said.

"It's okay." He said, pulling the jacket tighter around me.

"Takashi…"

He paused and looked at me.

I leaned toward him slowly, almost hesitantly, and he did the same.

Our lips touched, so gently it was almost if they hadn't touched at all. We pulled away slightly, but returned, wanting more.

"I can't… Not now, when you're like this…" Mori said, pulling away.

"Please… just for now, can't we stay this way?" I asked, grabbing his shirt.

Takashi paused, and slowly kissed me again. Not like before. This was a real kiss. One that burned with passion and left my heart aching for more, warming me up despite the cold.

This feeling… this wanting… can it be? Could I have possibly… fallen in love?

But is that so bad?

Takashi rested his forehead against mine in the gentlest gesture I had ever felt. My eyelids had already been droopy, but now it was hard to keep them open.

"Good night." Takashi whispered.

I held him a little tighter, and then fell asleep.

Odette POV:

I sat on the couch gripping Tamaki's hand tightly, anxiously waiting for Jo to come home. I know she acted like she was ok with it, but if I knew her at all I could tell she wasn't. I was the only person who has always been there for her, so now she's going to think I'll leave. I promised myself I would never leave her side until she was one hundred percent okay.

Just then the door opened, and I gripped Tamaki's hand tighter.

Mori walked in with Jo in his arms. She was sound asleep, but her face didn't seem relaxed at all. She looked confused, sad, and angry, but happy at the same time.

Mori POV:

I looked at their hands, but didn't say anything.

"She's been having a tough time lately. So much has happened in so little time." Odette said.

"I can tell it's been taking a toll on you too." Tamaki said, hugging her from behind.

She placed her hand on his and said, "If it's taking a toll on me I can't imagine what she's going through."

"I'll put her in her room." I said. Odette nodded and I walked in to the bedroom. I laid Jo in her bed and covered her up. After a quick kiss on the forehead, I walked back out to the living room.

Jo POV:

"_There is something I should tell you." God said._

"_What is it?" I asked, still a bit confused about what was going on._

"_You will 'fall off the edge' as you say, but it's up to you if you can be rescued. You have a tough road ahead of you."_

"_But if I fall, how am I supposed to get back up?" I asked._

"_Someone has to catch you. Now, it's time for you to go back."_

"_W-What? Wait, I still don't know what I'm supposed to do! What if nobody catches me!?" I yelled._

_I opened the door to our apartment with the grocery bag in my hands, but when I looked in it fell from my grasp. 'So this is the boy she likes.' I thought._

_Odette turned towards me and fear flashed across her face._

'_She knows. She can tell I'm not okay with this.'_

"_I see. Keep it clean." Then I closed the door._

'_Why did I do that? Why didn't I just tell Odette what God told me, and I was afraid if she left nobody would be there to catch me?'_

_I felt myself start shaking and I could tell I would start sobbing soon._

"M-Mori? Is it okay if, if I hug you?" I asked, casting my face slightly downwards.

He furrowed his brow, confused.

"I need a shoulder to cry on..." I said, my voice breaking.

Mori's eyes widened slightly, and he moved closer to me. I put my head on his shoulder and hugged him, feeling the sobs swim around in my throat. He hugged me protectively, as if to say he would protect me from the world as I cried.

The first sob came, and then the next, and eventually I began to bawl like a child, clutching at his shirt as tears poured down my face.  


_Tears dripped on to my lap and the table, and Odette looked at me in astonishment. "I'm on the edge..."_

Mori got up off of the couch and did the unbelievable.

He hugged me.

I sat in shock for a few seconds, but slowly hugged him back and began to cry.

Odette cried too, and Tamaki held her.

The twins started to bawl, yelling about it being a sad story and Honey cried as he hugged Usa-chan.

_I guess it is a sad story, huh? But... maybe these guys can put me back on solid ground._

_I hugged Mori a little tighter. I keep letting my guard down in front of this guy. Wait a second; is he hugging me instead of Honey? Has he even directly talked to me before? Hold on, what am I even freaking out for? Why am I-_

"_Jo."_

_I snapped out of my daze and realized I was holding Mori really tightly._

_I flinched away from him and said, "I-I'm sorry, I just..."_

_Mori moved away from a motionless Soji and ran over to me, kneeling at my side._

"_I'm sorry I couldn't get here sooner..." He said, panting._

_I noticed he had tears in his eyes too._

"_Thank you... for coming." I said, starting to feel lightheaded._

_The last thing I felt was a warm hand on my cheek, and a few droplets of water drip on to my face. Then I was gone._

My eyes snapped open, and I took me a few seconds to register what was going on. I sat up in a daze, rubbing my eyes in attempt to compose myself. "How can memories turn in to nightmares?" I asked myself.

After taking a few seconds to calm down, I got up and started making breakfast.

It was my first day back at school since I was stabbed, and I had to be careful in order to avoid the press. They crowded the front of the school, making it almost impossible to enter without being attacked my microphones.

After a day filled with avoiding the press, Odette went to the clubroom with Tamaki. I stayed behind, so if the press infiltrated the school she wouldn't bein the midst of everything.

After about five minutes I headed towards the clubroom. The press had started to re-gather, because they didn't know I was in a club.

Things continued like this for a few days, and I encouraged my fellow students to use a secluded back entrance so they didn't get mobbed.

After a couple interviews the press died down and things returned to normal. The only difference now was Odette was dating the buffoon. This caused an uproar of 'awwws' in the Host Club, and they're the newest item.

Takashi and I hadn't experienced much change. We acted as if that night had never happened, which saddened me a bit. Odette and I had a _long_ talk about our relationships. I had made it clear that though I was scared, I was confident enough to let her pursue her own wants and needs.

The thing I was happiest with was that even though Takashi and I weren't together, he still paid special attention to me. It made me happy.

"So Jo, are you going to have a scar? Does that mean you can't model anymore?" one of my customers asked.

"It doesn't mean I can't model anymore, but it does mean I have an even cooler back story." I said, readjusting myself.

"Um," One girl said, fidgeting.

"What is it, flower?" I asked.

"Aren't you scared?"

"Scared of what?"

"Well, you have so much to be scared of. You have someone out there who tried to kill you. Your beloved sister is moving away from you. You have a scar that could pose as a burden your advancement. Doesn't that scare you just a little bit?" She asked.

"You're right; I do have a lot to be scared of. I'm in a lot of danger right now, in more ways than one. But, if I show that I'm scared I'll worry Odette. She finally has something good going for her, and the last thing I want is for her to be unhappy again. Besides, she's in danger too. If I get too caught up in my own danger, I won't be able to protect her." I said.

Someone hugged me from behind and said, "If you're scared, you can tell me. I want you to depend on me too."

"Odette, I-"

"I'm not a little girl anymore. I want you to share your burdens with me." She said.

"But-"

"No buts. Butts are for sitting."

"You're so stupid." I said, laughing.

"But you love me anyways." Odette said, letting go and turning around.

"I have to." I said, smirking.

"What_ever_." She said, walking away.

We both laughed.

Awhile later the last girl waved goodbye and closed the door.

"Tamaki." I said, turning my head halfway to look at him.

He flinched and Odette looked at me.

"Come here." I said.

Tamaki hesitantly walked over to me, scared stiff.

I grabbed his tie and pulled him close, glaring at him intensely. "If anything happens to my sister, I will go _beyond_ hell level on you." I released him and turned around, smiling as if he wasn't even there. "I want some tea. Anyone else want any?"

"Jo, did you really need to do that?" Odette asked, poking the frozen Tamaki.

"I'll have some tea." The twins said.

"You learned to glare from Casanova, didn't you?" Odette asked.

"You mean Ritsu Kasanoda? We're pretty chill with each other. I've picked upon a few things from him these past few days." I said, smirking.

Tamaki flinched again and crawled in to a corner. Odette followed him and held his hand in an attempt to comfort him.

"So you were with him at lunch…" She said, sighing.

I handed the twins some tea and sipped my own. Everyone branched off and started to do their own thing. Kyoya typed away at his laptop while sipping coffee, the twins started playing a video game, Odette and Tamaki were chatting, and Honey was eating cake while Mori sat with him.

I snuck a glance at Mori as I sipped my tea. My heart pounded as the warm liquid touched my lips, and it reminded me of the other day. Suddenly I started to choke, and I hurriedly put my teacup down.

"Are you okay?" Kyoya asked.

"Yeah, I just *cough cough* swallowed wrong." I coughed a couple more times before finally being able to breathe again.

"That was an awful lot of coughing for swallowing wrong. Are you sure you weren't thinking something dirty?" Hikaru asked.

"I was not thinking something dirty!" I exclaimed, glaring at him.

"That blush on your cheeks begs to differ." Kaoru smirked.

"She must be thinking about someone she likes." Hikaru suggested.

"So what if I was!?" I yelled.

The twins smirked at each other.

Oops.

"So Jo can actually get all cute and embarrassed over a boy? How shocking." Hikaru said.

"I would pay to watch her swoon over somebody." Kaoru said, circling me.

Wait a second… I can play this game. A smirk crossed my lips and said, "Who said it was a boy?"

Everybody stopped.

…

"WHAT!?"

"You swing that way!?" Kaoru exclaimed.

"You two are no strangers to that. You're constantly being all touchy feely with each other in front of the girls. Who's to say what you do behind closed doors?" I said.

"Wait, Jo, since when are you lesbian? Or bi, whatever you are?" Odette asked.

"I never said I was."

"But you said…" Tamaki started.

"I never said I was lesbian, or bi for that matter. All I said is the person I may like could be a girl. You had no way of knowing, did you?"

"Then what was the point of that?" Kyoya asked.

"To surprise the readers and to end the chapter on a good instead of awkward note."

"Good idea. But you do realize you have revealed to the Host Club that you have a love interest, and this'll most likely lead to at least one investigation or shenanigan lead by Tamaki in order to find out right?" Kyoya remarked, writing in his black book.

"That's the plan." I said.


	8. Chapter 8

About a week passed normally, besides the fact that everyone prodded me about who I liked. I didn't even tell Odette who it was, because she would give it away with cheesy set ups and obvious comments. She bugged me more than anybody, but all I had to do was ask what her first date was like and she'd forget all about it as she went on and on.

I was happy for her. Though I was still not very fond of Tamaki, I had made a revelation. You know in Tangled, when Eugenie and Rapunzel are on the boat right? The way he looks at her, so full of love and passion, is the exact same way Tamaki looks at Odette. That boy cares about her, truly and genuinely from the bottom of his heart. I can tell.

I was actually a bit depressed. Mori had been avoiding me, and when he couldn't he would ignore my very existence. At first I thought it was because of that scene in the Host Club, but Honey told me he thought it was funny.

Honey and I talked a lot lately. We weren't that close, but he loved dragging me around all the time. Mori still ignored me, but I would catch him glancing at me sometimes.

"Alright everybody! We're taking a field trip!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"Nope. Odette has to study for make-up finals." I said sternly.

"But Jo-!" Odette rebelled.

"No. You were three questions away from being worst in our grade. You're studying every day until make-ups."

"How did you get to be an honor student if you have terrible grades?" Honey asked.

"I told her I wouldn't let her wear any makeup unless she aced make-ups." I said, glaring at her. "This time, you're not allowed to wear any accessories until your grades are above a D."

"No accessories!? But accessories are my entire look! You can't do this to me!" Odette yelled.

"Hair ties and bobby pins count as accessories. Now if you want to lose your eyela-"

"Shh! Okay, okay! I'll study so hard I'll remember everything word for word, so please shh!"

I laughed and said, "We're going to have to put that field trip on hold, Tamaki. We'll be missing until make-ups are over."

"Why are you going to be gone?" Hikaru asked.

"I have to make sure she actually studies. Bye!" I said, grabbing her hand and pulling her out.

"Wait, we're going now!?"

"You need to remember everything word for word! Let's get on it!"

"Nooooo! Help me!" Odette yelled as Jo pulled her down the hallway.

Everyone in the Host Club looked at each other and shrugged, but Mori was looking longingly down the hallway before turning his head away.

Honey noticed this and made eye contact to everyone else, letting them know. They nodded, and a smile formed on his little face.

In the girl's apartment…

"Sekai de ichi-ban ohime-sama… (Hatsune Miku- World is Mine)" I sang, scrubbing a plate.

"Joooooo, do I have to keep studying the same chapter over and over again?" Odette groaned.

"Until you understand it you can't move on. You need to understand chapter six to understand chapter seven."

"Fiiine. But will you sing for me?" Odette asked.

"If I sing will you do your work?"

"Yeah, yeah. Sing the song you sang a couple seconds ago."

"Alright, but you're not going to understand it."

"I know what the song means. I looked up English lyrics awhile ago."

"Okay then. Ready?"

"Yeah."

"Sekai de ichi-ban ohime-sama. Sou ui atsukai KOKORO-ete. Yo ne?" I sang the rest of the song, checking my pronunciation and rhythm were correct. I looked over at Odette, and smiled softly. She had fallen asleep on the table. "Goodnight Odette." I said, picking her up and putting her in her bed.

I hummed quietly to myself as I finished the dishes and tidied up Odette's study space.

*Kiss kiss fall in love! (Hey, hey, hey!) I see you come, I watch you go; you never seem to leave me, tho-*

I answered Odette's phone, only to hear Tamaki's voice.

"Hey Odette! How's studying going?" he asked.

"It's going good. I've memorized a couple chapters I was having trouble with." I said, imitating Odette's voice.

"You know, I was afraid to call because I thought Jo would yell at me." He said sheepishly.

"Idiot, I'm not Odette." I snapped. "She fell asleep. What do you want?"

There was silence.

"Baka! Quit being frozen with shock and answer me before I hang up."

"I-I just wanted to know when she'd be back at the club…"

"I already told you. Once makeup finals are over, we'll be back. Geez, you don't know how to listen."

"But make-ups are next week!" he exclaimed.

"And it's Friday. What, did you guys have a date or something planned?" I asked.

"Um…"

"I see."

So Odette planned another date with her boyfriend. Usually, they would bring a few of the Host Club members along and do something fun, but if she hadn't told me about it then they must be going alone.

Odette, alone with a boy on a date. I have to entrust her safety and care with someone other than myself. If something happens, he has to be there to protect her. Not me. Someone bigger than her, stronger than her. It would be fine if she was going out with a group of girlfriends, but… what if that boy goes too far? I trust Tamaki enough not to do anything like that.

I'll let her off the hook tomorrow afternoon-"

"Woohoo!"

"-but remember this. I don't particularly care for you. If you distract Odette and she fails because of you, or if something happens to her while she's in your care, just remember I can go beyond hell level." I snarled. I changed back to my normal tone and said, "Have fun tomorrow!" Then, I hung up.

I placed the phone on the charger and went to bed.

The next day around two o'clock, Tamaki rang the doorbell.

"I'm coming!" Odette yelled, running to the door. She opened it, and Tamaki smiled.

"Ready, my lady?" He asked, holding out his arm for her.

I threw a shotgun shell at Tamaki and said, "Those move much faster after ten o'clock."

He gulped, and Odette snapped at me. I laughed at her and said I was kidding, but my glare towards Tamaki told him I wasn't. I waved to Odette, and they left.

I plugged my phone in to the stereo and played some vocaloid songs, hoping to get in to a groove.

After jamming out, three jogs around the neighborhood, some furious cleaning, and coming up with new lines for the Host Club. Finally, at nine-thirty, I stood in front of the door and waited with my arms crossed.

An hour later, I started to get worried. I began pacing, biting my fingernails, and constantly texting Odette. Why isn't she answering!?

Another hour passed, and I had gone from worried, to pissed off. I was in full rage mode, throwing things and screaming. I had even started texting Tamaki. I left voicemails on their phones and called multiple times, but I was ignored.

What if something happened to them? What if they're doing something they shouldn't? Odette isn't very strong, so Tamaki could- No, he wouldn't do anything to make her uncomfortable.

Finally, I heard people coming up the stairs.

The door opened, and the couple stopped dead in their tracks. They surveyed the destroyed room, and Odette spoke up.

"Jo, I can explai-" Odette started to say.

"Where the hell were you guys!?" I exclaimed, throwing my phone on the ground. It shattered, sending little shards of glass everywhere. I clasped my hands around Tamaki's neck and slammed him against the wall. "What was so damn important that you couldn't even let me know she would be an hour and a half past curfew!?"

"Jo, calm down!" Odette yelled.

My hands started to shake as I released Tamaki and I said, "What did you expect me to do? Just sit back and smile while my sister was in the care of someone besides me? Just act like nothing was wrong when I had no idea where you were or what you were doing? Did you expect me to do nothing when you were out with a boy this late?" I hugged her and said, "I trust you, and I trust him too, but when I don't know what's going on, so many bad things go through my mind. I was scared."

Odette placed her hands on my shoulders and looked me in the eye. "You worry too much. Our phones died and we lost track of time. Nothing bad happened."

I turned to Tamaki and said, "Well now I feel stupid. I'm going to bed before I embarrass myself more."

With that, I retreated to my room.

Odette spent the rest of the weekend studying, without me telling her to do so. When make-ups came along, she passed with a B average.

When we returned to the Host Club, we were swamped with customers for the next two weeks after. After finally catching a break, we found out the 'field trip' was to a regular mall. While everyone freaked out over everything, I stayed behind with the sleeping Kyoya.

These idiots shouldn't have dragged him out in the first place.

He was _extremely_ grumpy and hungry when he woke up, so I took him to a McReggie's and bought him food.

We had somehow gotten into a conversation about him because I said I was surprised he wasn't super stuck-up. He then said he only does things in his interest, and he wouldn't act otherwise.

"…we all hang out together because it's in each other's interests to do so. Our relationships with each other's families and the situations each of us are placed in… Well, let's just say there's still a lot you don't know."

"That's an intriguing notion, in its own way."

"Hmm?"

"That little black book you write in. it was on your bedside when we came in. I noticed you were still asleep when we got you, so I grabbed it for you. While you were napping, I decided to take a peek." I switched my soda to my other hand and pulled the book out of my backpack. "Now, everything you write on your laptop you transfer to this book, correct? So now, I know just about everything."

Kyoya smirked. "You don't truly think you know everything, do you?" He asked.

"Kyoya, the so called 'egoist' who does nothing unless personal gain or your interest is involved. I know all too well that's just an act. Though you and Tamaki are complete opposites, you aren't as different as you think. You, Kyoya, have shown a number of things these past months that have nothing to do with personal gain or interest."

"You say that with such confidence. Do you have proof?"

"Odette may not be a 'book smart beauty', but more of a 'social butterfly'. That girl tells me everything. She has given a number of instances when you do things that have no personal gain for you. When we were at the photo shoot awhile back, Odette said you stopped a girl from getting robbed."

"That's because she was a famous actress."

"False. That washer stunt double, and you knew that. You had talked to the real actress moments before. The stunt double was just a doppelganger, with no wealth or important family lineage. You simply did that out of the kindness of your heart. Also, earlier today when I came back from the bathroom you helped a woman being scammed."

"Didn't you know? That was the wife of a major electronics maker. It was my first time meeting her, but I could tell by the ring on her left hand."

"Also false. I saw the whole thing, Kyoya. From where you were standing, it was impossible for you to see her left hand, or her right hand. The advertising flag was in front of you."

Kyoya didn't say anything.

"I don't get it. You're intentionally acting like an egoist when you aren't. It seems like you're contradicting yourself." I stood up and headed out, looking back at him to see if he would follow.

"That's an intriguing notion, in its own way." He said, pushing up his glasses and smiling.

"Here, Mr. Egoist." I said, tossing him his book.

He caught it, and followed me out of the fast food place.

We spent the next twenty minutes looking for everybody, and ended up on the roof.

"Is that a Game Kingdom!?" I exclaimed, running to it. "Kyoya, come with me!" I ran in to the video game store, and a huge smile exploded on my face. "It is! *gasp* Do they have it!?" I ran to the back of the store where PC games were, and I smiled again. "They do! They have it! Sims 4! And the Voltage Inc. series!"

"Voltage Inc. series?" Kyoya repeated.

"The new Voltage Inc. official download. It'll let me play all the different games on my PC instead of my phone. All I have to do is update it if I want a new game."

"What is Voltage Inc. anyway?" Kyoya asked me.

"It's only the producing company of my favorite otome games! They come out with new ones all the time!"

"I didn't pin you as one that plays otome…" he said, writing in his book.

"Looks like there's still a lot you don't know."

"Jo! I thought you disappeared!" Odette yelled as she attacked me with a hug from behind.

"Odette! Guys!" I exclaimed, looking at all of them. I paid for my games and exited the store, meeting up with the guys. "You all are so mean! You just left Kyoya all by himself, so I had to take care of his grumpy self while you all went shopping!"

"I was not grumpy." Kyoya said.

"You were _so_ grumpy! You froze the entire McReggie's for no reason! That lady was just doing her job!"

"That wasn't the right way to sell a product."

Honey noticed Mori turning away, but I noticed it first.

"What's wrong, Mori?" I asked.

He flinched when I said his name, and he didn't turn to face me. "Nothing." He snapped.

I put my hand on his shoulder and said, "Are you sure? You've been acting funny for awhile."

He rudely turned away from me and said, "It's nothing _you_ need to worry about."

What the hell? Why is he being so cold to me? Did so much change since that night in the park?

"…Fine then. I'm going home. See you later, Odette." I said despondently.

A few members of the Host Club looked alarmingly at one another as I began to walk away.

Mori turned his head slightly to look at me, and he said, "Wait."

I stopped.

"I…" It seemed he didn't know what to say.

This is my chance. I have to say something! Now or never!


	9. Chapter 9

I clenched my fists. "Takashi, I'm sorry if that night at the park made you uncomfortable." I said. His eyes widened as he looked at me, and I continued speaking. "But you should know I don't regret _anything_. Nothing is going to get solved or cleared up between us if you ignore me." I looked into his eyes for a second, my heart pounding, and then turned away. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going home."

With that I walked out, not leaving any room for discussion at all.

The next day at school I zoned out a lot. I was thinking about Mori, and the nightmares I had. I had replayed what God said to me, and Soji kept haunting me. Bad thoughts swirled around in my head, and all I could think was that with Mori acting the way he was and Odette having Tamaki to think about, I was all alone.

Suddenly my thoughts shifter to Dad and Popo. My pencil dropped to the floor. I slowly looked up, and there he was. Right in front of me.

"_I love you_."

I screamed, my hands flying to cover my ears.

"Miss Daiski, are you all right?" The teacher asked.

Everybody's eves were on me.

I suddenly grew very small, about the size of a child. Everybody's school uniforms turned into black clothing, and the room grew dark. Then I heard it again.

"_I love you_."

"Stop!" I screamed, tears filling my eyes. "I didn't do it! Stop!"

"Jo!?"

My eyes snapped open and I saw Odette. She was also the size of a child, but... Her eyes were filled with hate and anger.

"Jo, you can't do this! Not now!" I heard her voice yell.

It was definitely her voice, but the Odette in front of me... She hated me, just like the rest of them.

"_I love you_." A new voice said.

My eyes grew wide with shock and I slowly turned my head. It wasn't Dad. It was Popo.

"Popo..." I whispered. My eyes squeezed shut and I screamed again, wanting it to stop. I ran out of the room, throwing open the door and hearing Odette's voice call for me but ignoring it. I ran, ran, and ran until I couldn't anymore. My feet stopped moving, not letting me go any farther. This feeling... Am I outside?

I opened my eyes, and instantly regretted it.

Popo on my left, Dad on my right, both of them holding my hands and the gunman in front of me.

"No!" I screamed, covering my eyes. "Stop it! I don't want to see it!" I screamed.

There was a large bang, and my eyes snapped open.

Then I saw it.

Again.

Dad, a bullet hole in his head as blood dripped out of it, creating a puddle. Next to him Popo was on the ground, still holding my hand. Blood was on my face, my arms, and my clothes.

"I love you." They both said.

My terrified eyes looked up at the gunman and I saw his face.

The face that haunted my nightmares for ten years.

The man walked towards me, seeming hesitant.

What? This didn't happen... Did it?

The gunman was in front of me, looking into my face almost... lovingly.

What? What's going on!?

I didn't want to find out and ran away. Well, I tried to. The gunman grabbed my arm, holding me in place. He spun me around and held my shoulders firmly.

This feeling, these hands, they're so... familiar...

Next thing I knew his lips touched mine, shocking me immensely. My eyes popped open, wider than I ever imagined they could.

The gunman pulled back slightly, and said something.

"Come back."

That voice...

Takashi...

The man kissed me again, and I felt the vision start to fade away. The black sky became bright blue, and the black buildings and streets revealed to be the rooftop.

The gun and face melted away, and what I saw shocked me more than what I just experienced.

Takashi was really there.

His lips pulled back from mine and he looked at me, his eyes so loving and determined.

"Takashi..." I whispered.

He smiled. "You came back." He said. He had never sounded or looked so happy before.

Tears started to fill my eyes and his eyes widened. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"I... I was scared." I said. I hugged his neck and said, "I was so scared. I don't ever want to feel that way again..."

Mori wrapped his arms around my back, giving me all the comfort I needed.

"I don't want to go insane... I don't want to relive that moment anymore... I want it to go away..."

Takashi's here... I'll be okay. I'm safe now. I looked up at his face and leaned in, hoping for another kiss.

Suddenly my reality shattered, sending Takashi's face and security into bits. I was standing on the edge of a cliff, and a giant wind pushed me off and crumbled the rocks under me. Darkness swept in, and flashbacks of the past year played back.

_"Odette... I failed."_

-

"...I don't want to lose you again."

-

"I knew you'd break." Soji said.

-

"Odette... Relapsed..."

-

"I think I depend on her more than I should..."

-

"I love you."

-

"If he can't finish the job, I will!"

-

"I see. Keep it clean."

-

"…I'm not okay."

"_It's nothing you need to worry about."_

"Don't remember the bad things. Think about the good things." Takashi's voice said.

The good things…

_"Welcome." A group of guys said, obviously rehearsed.  
_

_"You two shall be the dogs of the host club!"_

_"Who would think I was a boy? Look, I clearly have boobs."  
_

_"M-Mori? Is it okay if, if I hug you?"_

_Who knew that one day would change my life forever?  
_

_"Yeah! We're your friends, so we'll accept everything about you!"_

_"Odette should make a full recovery."_

_"You sorry sons of bitches are going to dine in hell!"_

"_I'll be back in a few minutes. I need to assist with Project C."_

"_Yes, for a Daiski butler that cannot do that much isn't worth his salt."_

_I hugged Mori a little tighter._

_Our lips touched, so gently it was almost if they hadn't touched at all._

"_Who said it was a boy?"_

"_Those move much faster after ten o'clock."_

"_I don't regret anything."_

The darkness started to fade away, and a strong hand pulled me up out of the cliff. As the darkness faded in to light, Takashi's smiling face greeted me.

"I don't get it… I don't get it at all…" he said.

"Takashi?"

"Why do you make me act like this? Why do you make me feel these strange emotions?"

"What are you-?"

"I told myself I couldn't fall for you… I told myself if I fell for you I wouldn't be able to take care of Mitsukuni. I figured if I ignored you long enough, these feelings would go away… but now I can't hold them back anymore no matter how hard I try…"

I kissed him, preventing him from speaking any more. "I went through the same thing with Odette. I told myself if I fell for you, I wouldn't be able to protect her. But before I knew it, I was always thinking about you and wanting to be with you. Then after that one night here you ignored me, and I felt so sad and depressed. Then yesterday you treated me so coldly… it hurt."

"I'm sorry… if this makes things worse, but… I love you." Takashi said.

"…I love you, too."

No more pain. No more tears. No more being afraid. As long as Takashi is with me, that cliff will always be a million miles away. Our hands joined and our fingers locked, then we walked away from the cliff together.

That Kyoya sure is sneaky. Knowing I would stay behind so Takashi would get jealous when I talked about spending time with him. A small smile spread on my face as I squeezed Takashi's hand, and I silently thanked Kyoya along with everyone else.

~The End~


End file.
